Crazy Ride
by Yellie-WhoCares
Summary: Danielle, just in general is a funny, charming, smart, goofy of a girl. When she comes into TNA and catches the eye of someone. What will happen? Danielle is an OC. Staring - Danielle OC , Amy Dumas, Reby Sky, Matt and Jeff Hardy, and Beth Britt. RxR
1. Chapter 1

_Danielle P.O.V _

I tapped on my steering wheel of my 2009 Ford GT Mustang. Ya, ya I know it's 2012 but I couldn't part with my "baby" it is an awesome car, red with black racing stripes, it's 4.6 liter V8 engine, 315 horse power. It's one beautiful machine, not one problem with me.

I laughed slightly to myself humming along to the song that was on, A Day to Remember's song If Only They Knew blasted through my speakers. I had an appointment tomorrow, with a iMPACT Wrestling manager. I was going to become a Knockout of iMPACT Wrestling, maybe, if they thought I was good enough.

My name, Danielle Christine Downy. Yes, Downy like the fabric softener, no my family doesn't not own the company that makes Downy fabric softener, so don't bring it up it makes me mad. Thanks. People say I have the "look" it takes to be a Knockout, yes I have an athletic body, no I don't show it off, I don't even wear bikinis, which shocks people. People say I have the face it takes to be a Knockout or even a WWE Diva but I'm not joining WWE they aren't very good to their women's wrestlers, anyway they say I have the "face" I apparently look a lot like Amy Dumas, yes that's right the famous WWF/E Diva more likely known as Lita, they say I look like her, apparently my cheeks and jaw line was familiar with hers, but I have smaller eyes, and a wider more "plump" nose so to speak. No my nose isn't all over my face, it's somewhat small, then widens at the tip, and my hair is a dark brown, not to dark like black dark, just brown a chocolate color. My eyes are a blue/green they are so mixed evenly that you don't know which color they are, they aren't green, they aren't blue, they are both, but around the pupils of my eyes, there is a golden outline making the color of my eyes more pop-ish and around the outer of my eye right where the end of the color is a black outline, making more a pop.

Every time I look in the mirror I never see Amy Dumas, I mean Amy is gorgeous, she is so pretty, and I'm well, I'm just me.

Something out my window caught my eye, I looked over slightly seeing the most beautiful perfect sunflower in the history of sunflowers. I saw the gardener right by it, probably admiring her hard work it took to create such a beautiful plant. I pulled over to the side, I had to. I grabbed my camera, and walked over to the gardener.

"Hello." I said awkwardly trying to get her attention. It worked, she turned around and smiled brightly at me. She was pretty, she was an Asian woman probably in her early 30's mid 20's.

"Hello." She said back, putting her hand on her forehead blocking the sun away from her eyes, thank goodness, it was a nice greeting, sometimes I would get a weird glare, or a What do you want? Gosh some people are just rude.

I smiled back at her, "Um, I hope I'm not sounding weird about this but that is the most beautiful sunflower I have ever seen, and I would like to take a picture of it."

She smiled and nodded like she knew what was going on, "Ahhh, I see. Photographer, am I correct?"

I smiled back brightly, she guessed it, "Yep. I love taking pictures of plants, trees, even the sky, and every once in a while a fruit or grass. Anything that checks my attention."

She nodded, "Well, you may take a picture of my sunflower, on 1 condition."

"Sure. What?"

"May I see some of your pictures. As a fellow photographer I would love to see some of your work."

I smiled, that's why she knew I was a photographer, "Sure." I said a little bit more excited then what it should of sounded like.

"Then go ahead." She said gesturing toward the plant.

I smiled, and walked up to the plant, I got more or so closer to the actual flower rather then the stem, when I thought it looked perfect I clicked the button. I smiled at my handy work, it was beautiful, I looked at her, "Got it."

"Good. Now lets see what kind of photographer you are." She walked toward her house, I smiled and followed.

...

I hopped into my Mustang, and waved goodbye to the gardener, Tabatha. Was her name, a name that was now in my brain. Now I'm going to be late for my meeting better do something illegal, that I do not advise other people to do unless in a time of emergency. Speed. I put the keys in and zoomed off. Going about 75. Which was overly exceeding the speed limit, that was 60. My speed went up to 80. 85. Gotta stay at this speed. I sped right through a red light, which was just yellow, and there was a police officer right there.

"Damn it!" I screamed when I saw him turn, I slowed down to about 63, and prayed. He swerved by my car, so he was looking at me through my drivers window, I smiled innocently at him and tapped my wrist which indicated that I was late.

He just gave me a look that said _Don't do it again_. Then he smiled and told me to go on, with a gesture of his hand and pointed to the sign that said 70 mph. He tapped his watch, which reminded me of my meeting. I started to drive faster, and rolled down my window and screamed out it "Thanks!" I looked through my rear view mirror, he smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

I went to at least 75 when he was out of sight. Some officers let you go at least 7 mph over the speed limit. Well at least that's how it is in Illinois. I was in Orlando, Florida. I finally made it to the meeting on time by the way. I got out of my car and grabbed my purse. I slammed my car door, ran to the door, and clicked the lock button on my keys when I heard the beep of my car and the click of the lock. I ran in.

I walked to a door that I was told to go to, iMPACT Wrestling Official's, it said. I looked over, bathroom was there across the hallway, like he told me. I smiled brightly and knocked on the door, I heard a 'come in'. I smiled even brighter and walked in.

"Hey." I said softly, trying to be formal. I was wearing a black dress, and boots. Trying to look slightly formal, I can't walk in high heels well I mean I can, but well, I always end up falling and hurting my ankle. The man looked up and smiled.

"Hello. Are you Ms." He looked at her time chart, what a normal 'busy' ass move, "Downy?"

"Yep. That's me. But you can call me Danielle." I smiled and took a seat.

"Well, you have caught the eye of my boss, and her officials, and assistants. They seem to be interested in you."

I smiled this was getting off to a good start.

"That tape you brought in of you training," He continued, "Breath taking. I in my" He got this blank look on his face, trying to think, "10 years of working with wrestling have I seen such talent, determination, strength. From such a young lady."

Young? I was 25. I smiled awkwardly, and nodded I wasn't speaking, unless spoken to.

"You have the look of Amy Dumas, the high flying skills of Amy Dumas." There it was again, that name, I hear it everywhere, Amy Dumas. "Now. Lets talk mic skills."

I tilted my head to the side, didn't I send one in? I thought I did. Well if I hadn't there had to be one somewhere on the internet, I worked in OVW, FCW, and RoH. OVW 1 year, FCW 1 year, and RoH 3 years. I have been wrestling, and/or training for 5 years. Since I was 20.

He smiled brightly, "You have amazing mic skills, I was just waiting for your reaction. You interact with the fans, you give the most incredible eye contact, glares, stares I have ever seen. You have been working hard haven't you?"

I nodded, "Yes... sir?" I said, even though it might not be the thing he wanted to hear.

He chuckled, "You can call me, Tim. But anyway, Mrs. Carter believes you should work with someone, from iMPACT. To get the feel of what it's like to be an iMPACT Wrestler."

"Who?"

"Well, it is a him, and he will be training you as well, then I have an extra special surprise for you."

"And whats that?"

"Not whats, whom. Two people will be working with you, to better you training. A male, and female. You will start off with the female, and she will introduce you to the male."

I nodded, "Well, bring her on." I said with confidence, which he smile in approval to.

"Ms. Dumas! You may come in now." He screamed.

My eyes widened, when I heard the door close, keep cool keep cool. I turned around to a smiling Amy Dumas, I stood up, "Amy? Dumas?" I turned around to Tim, "Lita? You were able to have, Lita train me?"

He smiled and nodded, I turned around again to Amy, who was still smiling, "I am a big fan of your's Amy."

"Awesome. Always a pleasure to meet a fan of mine. Especially one with so much talent to work with."

"Thank you." I said almost not being able to get that out. Amy Dumas, Lita, the Lita just told me I was talented. I'm about to mark out.

"You're very welcome."

"Now." Tim said making me turn around, "Amy will show you who you will have to hang out with and learn what it's like to be a iMPACT employee. It's different then OVW, FCW, or Ring of Honor."

I made a face, "Okay." Then I realized something, "Wait, so I have to make friends with a guy, I don't know."

"Um... ya. Kinda."

I sighed and was about to say something until Amy caught my attention, "Don't worry Danielle, he's really nice. I've known him for years."

I nodded, "Alight."

"Now." Tim said once again making me look at him, "Let's talk character." He handed me a paper, "Read over those idea for characters." He reached under his desk and handed me a box, "And when you find one you like, open this box up, and find it, all of the files are in alphabetical order." He smiled.

I looked at the paper and box, they were serious about characters, I looked back at Tim, "Thanks." I looked at Amy and sighed, "This is going to be a lot of reading."

She laughed...she laughed! I said something funny. "I bet it is. C'mon lets go, I'll help you pick a character out."

I nodded, "Alright." I looked at Tim, "Thanks for your time."

He smiled at me and handed me a card, "When you pick a character, call me, or Dixie."

I nodded, and walked out, more work. Awesome. I looked at Amy when we were in the parking lot, "So." I said breaking the silence.

She laughed, "So, how about we meet back at your hotel and I'll help with the character."

"Alright"

...

Me and Amy sat on my couch, papers were everywhere. I grabbed one I got somewhat of an interest in, but it was to goodie two shoes. A babyface named Nikki. She would just come in and be babyface, face all the heels make friends. It was boring but the only one that sounded good.

"Wait." Amy said grabbing the paper, she looked around on it, she placed the paper down and looked in the box. She grabbed a file and threw it in my lap, "Read it."

I laughed and started to read. The character was a Anti-Hero kind of person, her name was Angel, she wasn't so much of an Angel. I kept reading, she sounded badass, I would fit the part perfectly.

"Wow." I said in a whisper, but Amy smiled indicating that she heard me, "This character's perfect. Not to smiley, not to serious." I said putting the file on my coffee table where I would look at it later, "Perfecto." I said trying to sound Italian.

Amy laughed, "Go ahead you can say it, Amy you have an eye for character."

I rolled my eyes, "Amy you have an eye for character." I said in a bored, sarcastic tone. She laughed, then her phone rang. She looked at the phone, and motioned that she had to take it.

She put the phone to her ear, "Hey." She said into the phone. "Um," She looked at me, "You're fine. She's not a crazy fan, sure she was freaked when she met me, but I mean I'm me who wouldn't be." She paused then laughed, "Ya. I know."

"Hey." I said a little to loud, "Are you talking about me? To someone I don't know?"

She laughed, "Maybe."

"Not fair. Who is it?"

She paused, then laughed, "It's your stalker." She said, then paused and laughed again. Whoever it was, was obviously funny, "He says hi by the way."

"Who he?" I screamed a little.

She laughed, "Your stalker! Geez, she doesn't listen by the way." She said into the phone.

"Hey she has ears." I said to her.

She looked at me then laughed, "And she's easily offended."

"Again, I can hear you."

"Yep. Easily offended." Amy said then laughed. Grrr, this was getting me mad. Who was it?

"Who is it? And why are you talking about me?"

Amy laughed, "Well, I gotta go, Danielle's getting irritated..." Amy paused, "Hey what's your middle name?" She asked me, erm, random?

"Christine. Why-"

"Danielle Christine Downy." She said into the phone. She laughed and looked up at me, "He said you have an interesting name. And asked if you owned the Downy Fabric Softener company."

I felt a scowl come onto my face, and I scoffed, "Sweet baby Jesus why does everyone ask that? No. I don't and no my family doesn't either." I sat back and pouted. I started to mumble to myself about how I'm going to unleash my pomeranian chihuahua dog named Ringo, after everyone that asks if I own that stupid company.

Amy laughed, "She has a pomeranian chihuahua named Ringo that's going to come and kill you." She paused then laughed, "He said he could take him."

"Good luck. He a small dog, with a white stomach and black balls."

Amy bursted out laughing then repeated what I said to the still might I add unknown guy on the other end of the phone, "Ya. She's weird. As far as I can tell." She looked at me and giggled when she saw my facial reaction, "Okay, I gotta go. She's getting pissed."

"Damn straight." I said with a serious tone, even though I wanted to laugh.

Amy laughed, "Okay. Alright. Bye." She hung up.

"Who was that?"

"The man, I have to introduce you to. Hmmm. Tomorrow I believe."

"Wait. So that's the guy?"

"Yep."

"Great. He probably thinks I'm a freak."

"Don't worry about that. He's a little..." She paused trying to think of the word, "Different himself. You two will get along just fine."

"Really?"

"Yep. You know, he asked if he could talk to you, and that he had this speaker that changed his voice and made him sound like Stitch."

"Like. Lilo and Stitch?"

"Yep."

"Okay. Maybe we will get along."

Amy laughed, then smiled, "Believe me, you two will get along just fine."

I made a face when she said 'Just fine' "Um. Amy you sounded evil when you said" I made a noise like i was clearing out my throat, "Just fine." I said copying her.

She shrugged, "I'm somewhat evil."

I squinted my eyes, then rolled them, "not really. I'm planning an army of evil chihuahua's to come and I will have world domination."

She laughed, "How old are you?"

"25. Why?"

"Do you drink, smoke, anything?"

"Nope. I used to smoke and drink, but, I don't anymore."

She nodded, "Huh. So how long have you been training?"

"Since I was 20, kind of 19 I just don't count 19 because it was only for a month."

"Siblings?"

"Getting personal are we? I have 1 older sister named Krista."

"How old is she?"

"30. But her birthday's coming up soon, so technically she's 31."

Amy nodded again, she was asking random questions. "Parents."

"I have a dad, Darren."

"Mom?"

I closed my eyes, I slumped back, and put my head down, this is something I do not like to talk about, "I don't really like to talk about it." I said plainly.

"Mommy issues?" Amy said, trying to make it sound like my mom walked out on me.

I looked at Amy and squinted my eyes, "No. Amy. No "mommy" issues, none what so ever. In fact, she died whenever I was 6 months old. No reason of dying either. Just dropped down dead. No reason, no rhyme."

Amy looked taken back, "So she just sort of died?"

"Yep. No known medical reason why either."

"That-that's horrible. I-I'm sorry."

I shrugged, "It's no big deal."

"Yes. Yes it is."

"No. Not really, I moved on, accepted the fact that she isn't coming back."

Amy just looked at me like I was crazy, "So you're not sad?"

"Well, I mean, ya I am. All the time, but I have also accepted that she isn't coming back, and that there is no way of bringing her back. She's just gone."

Amy looked at me, and engulfed me into a hug. I gasped, that was unexpected, "I'm sorry." She whispered.

That wasn't exactly what I had expected, sure when I told people they would you know go 'Oh my God. I'm sorry.' or 'You're lying. How do you expect me to believe that she died of an unknown cause?' But I have never gotten hugged because of it, that was defiantly a different reaction, I pulled back, "Thanks. But it's okay."

Amy looked as if she was about to cry, "I know these two guys, their mom died too. It's sad. What sucks was you were just a baby, so you didn't know her."

I made a face, I never talked about this, never. Not to my sister, not to my dad, nobody. I have always heard what a good person she was, how beautiful she was, how I acted just like her. How my aunt whenever she looks at me, she sees my mom. Amy was going to make me talk about, I dont want to, I gave Amy a knowing look, "Amy, I know you want to talk about it. But I don't, I may have accepted the fact she's gone, but that doesn't mean that it doesn't make me sad."

Amy nodded, "Well, it's getting late. I'll come by to pick you up tomorrow, and meet your um, new friend."

I rolled my eyes, and nodded, "Bye."

"Bye." She got up and walked out.

I sighed and looked at the files scattered around my coffee table. I made a face, I got up and grabbed a notepad and started to wrtie. Ya, I'm a writer, I'm a poet, I'm an artist, and a photographer. I started to write until I felt my eyes start to drop. I put the notepad down, got into my pajama's and hoped into my bed, letting my eyes drop fully.

_In my dream, I was crying, just crying, in a corner, my knee's scrunched up to my chest, my head between my knees. It seemed like I was watching myself cry, I wanted to go over there. I jumped when I felt someone wrap their arms around my shoulders. I turned around, to see a smiling face I had only seen in pictures. _

_"Mom?" I asked the woman standing in front of me._

_The woman smiled at me, "Hello, Danielle." She said with a saddened smile, "My little girl." She chuckled, "Not so little anymore." She moved the hair out of my face, "So strong and independent on the outside." She looked behind me, and so did I at the crying me I guess, "But so broken on the inside." I turned around to look at her, "I'm not gone, Danielle. I'm here. I always have been." She said with a sadder smile._

**Danielle...**

_I looked around trying to find out who said my name, My mom chuckled, "Your friend is here." _

**Danielle...Wake up.**

_"Amy" I said remembering the voice._

**Danielle? Are you okay?**

_My mom kissed my forehead, "I love you."_

I opened my eyes, gasped and shot up. Amy looked stunned, "Jesus Danielle, you gave me a heart attack." She looked around, "Did you fall asleep here?"

"What do you mean?" I asked her, and rubbed my eyes at the sudden light, and heat that burst onto me.

She looked at me like I was crazy, "Honey, you're outside."

I looked around, I was on the deck. When did I come out here? "Huh. I guess I am."

Amy squinted her eyes at me, then shook her head, "Nevermind. C'mon, we gotta go meet your new friend, at the iMPACT Zone." She said, and grabbed my hand.

"Ames." I said as she was dragging me to the door, "Amy!"

"What?" She said and turned around.

"I'm in my PJ's."

She looked at my close, "Oh. Right. Well, get dressed!" She said and pushed me toward my room.

"Yes mother." I said sarcastically.

...

I came out, I was wearing jean shorts, a white tank top with a plaid over shirt jacket type thing, and cowgirl boots. Amy looked at me with a questionable stare, "We are not all punkrockers Amy." I said with a slightly shrug.

She rose an eyebrow, and rolled her eyes, "Whatever. C'mon!" She said again and grabbed my hand dragging me out the door.

...

We arrived at the iMPACT arena. I had to find Tim. I had the file of the Angel character in my hand. The only thing I needed was a song, other than that I could fit the part perfectly. I jumped out of the car and me and Amy walked into the building. She looked around like she was confused, "He was suppose to be waiting here." She looked at her phone, and started to text.

"Well, he's not. I have to find Tim, and tell him that I have my character picked out. The faster I do that, the faster I get to make my debut." I said to Amy with a smirk, "So when he comes here, call me. I'm going to go find Tim." I ran off before Amy could argue with me. I looked back and laughed at her face, she looked pissed. When I looked forward, lets just say, face connected with chest, papers apparently fly, and the gravity works, and hates my ass because I fell straight onto my ass. "Wow." I said and rubbed my butt, "Ass, in pain."

I heard a chuckle, "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

I looked up, hmmm. He looked fimiliar. Well, duh Danielle he's famous. Jesus, why am I so stupid? I smiled, "Ya. I'm fine. My ass kinda hurts but all in all, I'm okay."

He chuckled again, and knelt by me, he started to pick up the papers that flew everywhere, he looked at them. Woah privacy much? What if those were personal? He smiled slightly, "You must be the new girl." He said and held out his hand, "I'm Matt. Matt Morgan." He said with a smile.

"Matt Morgan?" I thought for a second, "I thought I knew you!" I said suddenly realizing who he was, I grabbed his hand and he lifted me up, woah, he was um, bigger in person, a lot bigger, "Um." I looked him up and down, taking in how tall he was, I looked up at his face, "Woah, you're a skyscrapper." I said he made a face, "No offense."

He laughed, "None taken. I know I'm pretty tall."

I squinted my eyes, "You look about," I made a face, "6'12''"

He looked impressed, "Close, 7 feet."

"Dang it." I did a once over, again, "How much to you bench. 450?"

"555. But whose counting?" He laughed, "And your name is?"

"Oh. Um. Danielle. Sorry."

"Oh no it's perfectly fine. So you picked the Anti-Hero, bitch?"

I laughed, "Ya. I did. It fits me." I said with a shrug.

"You don't seem like a bitch..."

"Hey Matt, c'mere I have to tell you a secret." He leaned closer, "That's because you just met me" I whispered in his ear making him laugh.

"Whatever." He said, "So why exactly were you runnning?"

"Oh. I was running from Amy, she wants me to wait with her, but I need to find Tim, and tell him that I have my character picked out."

"Tim? Oh you mean Dixie's assistant. I can show you where he is."

"Really? Okay. Thanks!"

"No problem."

...

Me and Matt didn't walk very far, but in the time we walked, we had an awesome time. We laughed, he was a really tall, massive, sweetheart. He stopped in front of a door, "Well. Here it is!" He said and opened the door for me, "It was nice to meet you Danielle."

"Thanks. It was nice to meet you too, Matt."

He smiled and walked away. I turned into the office and saw Tim, "Hello." I said. Tim looked up and a huge smile appeared on his face.

"Danielle!" He said and stood up, "Have you found a character?"

"Yep." I said and put the file infront of Tim.

He read through the file, "So the evil Angel character?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

I shrugged, "Suits me. I mean I want to start new. Start fresh. Every company I went into. I was this girl name Crazy Bitch. I had to by crazy. And I was. I had blonde hair with multi-colored hair, like pink, lime green, blue, red, yellow. All mixed into one. I wore face paint under my eyes. I was fuckin' crazy. And with this character. I can... start a new thing. Something I haven't done. Something that I want to do."

He nodded, "Very powerful speech. I approve. Well, it's great you found a character so fast. That means you can start... hmm... 2 months? Gives you enough time to work with both trainers for a month."

"Sounds fine with me."

"Love the enthusiasm." He said, "Okay! I will contact my boss. Mrs. Carter, and we can get planning."

"Cool. Thank you so much Tim. I appreciate it. Well, give me a cal or something."

Tim nodded, "Will do."

I walked out and straight into Amy. Who looked pissed off. She had a sour look on her face, and her arms were crossed. As the famous Dane Cook would say. I just drove straight into fuckville.

"You ran off."

"Yep." I said making a popping noise at the 'p'.

"Why?"

I shrugged, "Needed to give my idea to Tim. The guy wasn't here. I'm always moving. I'm very serious about my job, Amy, have to do things snappy to get anywhere."

Amy put her arms down in defeat. I won. I smirked knowing my victory. She sighed, "Whatever. He just said to meet him in his locker room."

"Okay... Now?"

"Now? No. We can go there and sit. But he's not there."

"Seriously?"

"Hey, this time it's your fault."

I rolled my eyes, and she dragged me along to the locker room. When she ran into someone. I rolled my eyes, paying no attention who she was talking to. I looked around. Matt was standing there. I walked over to him, "Hey, you."

He turned around and smiled, "Hey. What did Tim say?"

"I impressed him. He's calling Dixie. I'm suppose to start in 2 months."

"Awesome! No one ever really starts that fast. So how long have you been in wrestling?"

"About 5 and a half years."

He nodded, "That's great. More experience. What's your fighting skill?"

"Oh, all of them. Except for submission. I'm not really good at submission moves. Besides the sharpshooter. Love that move. But mostly I'm a mix of highflying and technical. But I'm up for anything."

He smiled brightly, "Good! Great in fact."

I was about to reply until I heard Amy scream 'Son of a bitch!' I froze. She was obviously pissed I snuck away.

"Danielle!" I heard. I turned around to Amy. I smiled and waved sweetly. She pursed her lips and stomped over to me. "Why did you walk away?"

"Matt was here. You were talking. A + B = C." I smiled.

"Shut up. C'mon. Sorry Matt."

He smiled, "No problem. See you later Danielle." He patted my arm and walked away.

"What went on?" She asked suddenly interested.

"Huh?"

"Between you two."

"Nothing... I just met him... and plus isn't he married?"

"No. They got divorced about...5 months ago."

"Oh. But still nothing is between us. He just nice. And the first person I met here."

"Mmmm-Hmmm. Sure." She doesn't look to happy about the fact I'm talking to Matt. Why? What is me talking to him such a problem?

"Why are you so mad about me talking to Matt?"

"No reason. Just... Never mind. You'll figure it out. Just c'mon."

...

Me and Amy were sitting in someones locker room. I had know idea who's though.

"I hate this." I pouted.

"Don't be a baby."

"I'm not. It's just I hate being in one place for to long. It drives me insane. Like I'm in a-a"

"Insane asylum?"

"Yes!" I looked around, "I have to pee."

"Theres one in here."

"I'm going across the hall."

"Why?"

"I want to leave for a split second to get some air." I got up, I opened the door and ran straight into someones chest making an 'offing' sound.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!"

I opened my eyes, I saw a man, with long hair and green eyes. Hmmm. I could have sworn I have seen him from somewhere. "What are you doing just coming in here?"

"Um-because this is my locker room. Why are you in here?"

"Oh, um-" I looked at Amy, "Amy!" She looked up from her phone, and looked slightly annoyed, I pointed to Jeff, "Mind explaining?"

"Jeff!" She screamed and ran up to him hugging him.

"Amy!" He said and hugged back. I looked at his arm, a tattoo that looked like a root of some sort. That's who that was. Jeff Hardy!

"Danielle!" I screamed, "Is still on the ground." I rubbed my nose, "And nose hurts."

Jeff and Amy looked at me, "Oh! Jeff-Danielle. Danielle-Jeff. This is the new girl." Amy said.

"Oh." Jeff said walking over to me and helped me up, "Now I know why you're here."

I rubbed my nose, "Yep." I looked at Amy, "Is this the 'guy' I just have to meet?"

"The one Tim told you too?"

"Yes."

"Yep! "

I rubbed my nose again, "Awesome." I stuck out my hand, "I'm Danielle."

He took it and shook it, "Jeff. Jeff Hardy."

"I know." I said with a matter-of-fact tone, "The tattoo gave it away."

"My tattoo?"

"Yep."

"Are you a fan?"

"Well, I'm not a mark I can tell you that. I'm aware of you, and your matches are cool. But I wouldn't freak out if I saw you at a bar or hotel or something." I shrugged.

"Well obviously. Otherwise you would be freaking out right now." He smiled, "Well I'm glad you're not. That gets kind of annoying." He smiled, "Now where have you worked before TNA?"

"Um. OVW. FCW. And RoH." I smiled at my accomplishments.

"Um. I'm sorry but I haven't heard of you before..."

"It's the name and the hair. I look a lot different. Have you ever heard of a girl named Crazy Bitch?"

"Oh God! I love that girl! She's awesome! So ya, I have heard of her. You know her?" He was marking out. Ha!

"Um. Pretty well in fact. Because I am her." I smiled.

His eyes got wide, "You." He pointed to me, "Are Crazy Bitch?"

"Yep."

"But she had blonde hair..."

"And face paint. But things change."

He crossed his arms, "Prove it."

Prove it? What was there to prove? Or more importantly how to prove it, Crazy Bitch didn't have a catch phrase, she didn't have anything really besides a title and being Crazy, "My first song was Crazy Bitch by BuckCherry in OVW. My second song was Bad Girlfriend by Theory of a Deadman in FCW, and my third song was By Myself by Linkin Park, which was edited to only have the loud guitar and some lyrics."

"Common sense."

I growled, "How do I prove it. I never had a catchphrase. Never did anything, the only thing I had was a title and being crazy." I thought for a second, "Oh!" I pulled out my phone, IPhone 4S. I went to the videos. There was one of me and my friend Adrian. She was video taping me backstage putting my hair dye and face paint on. I handed Jeff the phone, "Press play."

_*In the video third person*_

_It showed Adrien video taping herself with a slight smile, "Hey! I got it to work! Danielle!" _

_"Ya?" _

_"I got it to work!"_

_"Finally! Starting to get worried."_

_"Hurtful!" She screamed then looked back into the camera, "Lets witness the transformation of Danielle into Crazy Bitch, shall we?" Adrien turned the camera towards Danielle who smiled._

_"You're taping me getting ready?"_

_"Yep!"_

_Danielle rolled her eyes, "Well it's not much, I got it all set up though. Face paint over here, colors over here." She grabbed the hair dye, "I do this first so it can settle in." She grabbed the blue, and grabbed a strip of her blonde hair she put the color in and then wrapped it in tin foil, "I do at least 2 or 3 strip of the same color, because they are small strips." She did 3 strips of blue, "What should I do next?"_

_"3 green!" Adrien screamed._

_"Alright." Danielle grabbed the green, and did 3 different strips in different places so they wouldn't clash. She did 2 red, 3 pink, and 2 purple. Danielle turned to Adrien and smiled. "Now face paint." She said, Danielle grabbed the black face paint, and outlined her eyes, she put the black down and picked up a white she put the white and below her eyebrow put a tine strip to the other eyebrow, she grabbed the blue and did the same thing but over the white. She grabbed the white again, and under her eye right where the black stopped she drew and triangle, and again the the other eye. She grabbed the black face paint and drew around the white triangle with a bigger black triangle that reached to the middle of her cheek. She put the face paint down and looked at Adrian._

_"You look weird. Especially with all the tin foil in your hair."_

_Danielle laughed, "Fine it should be done." She took the tin foil out and washed her hair, taking all of the excess dye out. She proceeded to blow dry her hair. When she was done, her hair went into soft curls. That was her natural look. "Damn it!" She said, "Now I have to straighten my fucking hair."_

_"Language!" Adrien screamed at her bestfriend._

_"Shut up!" Danielle said jokingly. She grabbed her hair straightener and straightened her hair. Her hair showed multi-colors, but with mostly blonde, the face paint still in tact. She looked over at Adrien, "You mind turning the camera around? I'm going to get changed." _

_"But some guys might find that interesting. Especially since you never where anything that shows anything. Never. You always where t-shirts, and long pants. It probably pisses them off."_

_Danielle rolled her eyes, "I'll leave them with their imagination." She said, "Now turn around!"_

_"Okay!" _

_Pause, "You can turn back around now._

_Adrien turned back around, Danielle was wearing a black tank top, over that was a green shirt that was cut up a lot to show the black off, and she was wearing tan baggy pants that hung low on her hips showing her hip bones slightly. Adrien knew she was going to pull them up soon. Danielle then proceeded to grab one side of her hair, and put it up in a ponytail, she did the same with the other side. Making pigtails. She grabbed her favorite flat cap hat, that she cut holes in on both sides where her pigtails could go in. She put the hat on and pushed the pigtails through the holes of the hat. She looked at Adrien._

_"You look so different! Like you morphed into someone else!" _

_"That's the point."_

_"I remember when you had brown hair."_

_"You wouldn't be able to see the color."_

_"I know but you looked hot with brown hair."_

_Danielle shrugged, "What are you going to do?"_

_"Danielle you're on!" A producer called out from the back._

_"Well lets go make some magic." She said with a wink, and walked out._

_"Lets go!" Adrien screamed. Adrian ran to her spot in the front row, and recorded Danielle coming out. _

_Her song was By Myself. It was like somewhat of a remix though. It started out with a guitar that was really loud. The crowd had like strobe lights for the lighting. Making Adrien slightly dizzy, but it was cool. Danielle came out when the music screamed By Myself. She looked at the crowd, she was a fan favorite but she was more like a bitch, she just beat the hell out of everyone and screamed a lot. Danielle looked at the crowd and sprinted to the ring sliding in, she went to the turn buckle and hopped on she banged her head as the crowd screamed. Adrien stopped recording when the match started but put it back on when the match was over. Danielle was standing in the middle of the ring looking at the crowd, she gestured for a microphone. _

_She looked around the crowd once more, she looked slightly saddened by something, she put the mic closer to her, "Hey guys." She said once more, "Um-you guys aren't normally use to me talking all calm. Normally it's with me being loud and crazy, but this night, this night is different." She took her hat off, that surprisingly didn't fall off during her match, "Guys some fans have heard on the internet, and have asked me on my twitter, or facebook. And I'm here to answer your number 1 question." She looked at the crowd again, with saddened eyes, "Yes. This is my last night at Ring of Honor. Yes, I am leaving."_

_The crowd looked around in confusion, for about a minute, and then they started to chant '_**Please Don't Go.**_"_

_Danielle put her head down, "This is the last of Crazy Bitch." She said in a saddened way, "But," Danielle pulled out a her pigtails letting her hair fall onto her shoulders, she took a towel, and wiped off the face paint, "It's not the end for Danielle Downy." She stated with a wide smiled, "You guys will see me in the future. I love you, I'll miss you, I'll be back, somewhere else though" She smiled again, "Goodbye. For now." She put the microphone down, and did a pose for the fans. She slid out of the ring and walked over to her family which were in attendants, and where Adrien was. She went and hugged her dad who kissed her on the cheek, then hugged her sister, her aunt (whom was _

_like a mother to her), her bestfriend Adrien, and her best guy friend (not boyfriend) Zach. She walked up the apron and did another pose, waved goodbye and left. _

_*End of Tape back to the real world*_

Jeff stared at the phone for another minute. He finally looked up, "You weren't kidding."

"Nope."

"How did I not see your last match in Ring of Honor?"

"It was taped on a Sunday. The night of a TNA Paper-Per-View."

"Oh."

"Yep." I said, then made a face, "Well..."

I heard Jeff chuckle sightly, then handed back her phone, "Well.." He said mimicking me. What an ass. I glared at him getting a smirk in response, "Well, you're new. Listen, Ames is wanting to train you in North Carolina. Because it gives both me, you, and her less time to travel everywhere."

"Okay. I'll get a hotel room."

"Oh." Jeff chuckled a bit, "That won't be need. You can stay at my place. It's pretty big."

Well, yes I'm not going to lie, that was really sweet of Jeff, but isn't he married? I wasn't about to bring it up knowing it would just cause awkward tension between everyone. So I just nodded and thanked him for the offer.

Tomorrow I would be on my way to North Carolina. Great.

...To be Continued...

Authors Note: Well. Isn't this a great way to come back? With something new? With and OC instead of Trish, or Amy. I kind of like it.

PS. The reason why I haven't been on much is a family issue. My aunt got diagnose with stage 3 of cancer, that has traveled to her bones and they can't do anything for her anymore. I have been helping my sister with her newborn baby. And my new niecie (: so a good and a bad. That is really all.

Thank you for baring with me.

Love you guys, I missed you guys. (: RxR

With Love,

Yellie


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note: Apparently according to FanFiction, this story is third on my list of stories for the greatest hits with people :) I'm glad about that, but if you read, do you mind reviewing? They always seem to make my day. Thanks guys! (:_

Danielle P.O.V

I woke up, as sunlight poured into my room. It was early in the day because the sun seemed dim. I looked at the clock that was on the nightstand of my hotel room. 6:00. Jeff said I should be at the airport with him and Amy at roughly around 8:00. Then the plane leaves at 8:30.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed, and rubbed my eyes. I was never a morning person, hated getting up really early, but hey we all got to do it sometime. I stretched followed by a long yawn. I hopped off the bed, and made it, one less thing the maid had to do. I walked into the bathroom, and turned on the shower, I allowed steam to fill the air as I waited for the perfect temperature for me. When I got that perfect temp. I took my clothes off, and hopped in. I took about a 15 minute shower before realizing it'll take some time to get to the airport. I looked myself over in the mirror, scanning over myself, my eyes landed on my side tattoo, I got that the day I turned 18. It was pretty painful but worth it. It complimented my tan skin, even though nobody ever say it. It was something for my mother, it was a heart with angel wings and a ribbon lacing around it, in the ribbon was my mom's name. It was pretty large with detail, I wanted that tattoo to be perfect. I turned around and looked at the tattoo on my shoulder blade again out of sight of other people's eyes. It was my niece's name Addison Christine. I didn't put her last name, my sister named her after me, well her middle name at least.

I grabbed a bra and slipped it on, then grabbed a pair of panties slipping them on as well. I grabbed a pair of jean shorts, sliding them on. I walked over to my luggage that I packed last night and grabbed a white tank top, and a plaid over shirt. I put the white tank top on, it was semi tight, then unbuttoned the plaid over shirt, and slipped it on leaving it unbuttoned. I put on a pair of brown boots, and did my make up. I blowed dried my hair leaving my hair with little curls and slight waves. I smiled to myself as I looked over myself, I looked pretty good. I approve.

Okay, so. Car key, check. Purse, check. Luggage, check. Ready to go. I smiled to myself as I walked out of the room. I went to the elevator and went to the main lobby. I smiled at the receptionist, and handed him my keys.

I hopped into my rented car, and drove to the airport. This time I got to drive the speed limit, counting I wasn't going to be late, thank the lord.

...

I got to the airport at like 7:55. I walked into the airport and looked around, I spotted Amy and ran up to her, "Hey Amy."

Amy turned around and rose an eyebrow, "You're early." She sounded surprised.

"Why do you act so surprised?"

"I don't know... just I figured that you would be... a little late."

"Okay, Amy. I know I'm not a morning person, but I have been traveling for roughly 5 years I know when to be on time." I slightly rubbed my eyes, "How long will it take to get to North Carolina?"

"Well, on plane 2 hours, but we stop in Raleigh though, so the drive from there to Jeff's is about 45 minutes? so about 3 hours all together."

I nodded and yawned, "Right. Great, 3 hours worth of sleep."

"Actually that depends on Jeff, if he's awake, he want's to do something, so he might when we get to North Carolina, take us somewhere to eat or something. If he's tired he'll go straight home, and probably sleep."

I nodded, "Speaking of, where is Jeff?"

"He I think went to find the bathroom-" Amy looked around, "I think he got lost, he doesn't like airports, they always seem to confuse him." She giggled.

I rolled my eyes, "Yep." I looked around, "Can I take coffee onto the airport?"

"No... not unless you buy it on the airport."

"Damn."

She laughed, "I know... how about that airline food?"

I laughed, "It's not so good."

Just then Jeff came back, "Found it after about 15 minutes-" He looked over at me and rose an eyebrow, "You're early."

I made a face, "Is everyone going to say that? I have been traveling for 5 years..." I huffed, "I'm not an idiot, I know when to get here early."

Jeff put his hands up in defense, "Woah, no need to get mad and defensive I was just saying."

I sighed, "I know just-" I shook my head, "Never mind it's not important."

Jeff rose an eyebrow and looked like he was about to say something then decided against it. I sighed in relief, then looked at Amy, "Can we board yet?"

"Ya, I think so." She looked around at the other people, "Ya, some people seem to be making their way on."

Jeff nodded. I grabbed my luggage and started to walk there, until the weight of my luggage was gone, I looked over to Jeff who was carrying it. I rose an eyebrow, "Um, you know I can take that myself, right?"

Jeff shrugged casually, "It's no problem."

"But... I mean, you don't have to."

Jeff looked over at me, "Seriously it's no issue." I made a face and was about to response until Jeff cut my off, "It's okay Danielle."

I sighed, "Alright."

We got onto the plane and Jeff put my luggage in the space above the seats, me and Jeff got seated in the same row while Amy got seated in the row across from us. I sat by the window, I always loved to look out the window, it didn't matter if it was in a car, or a plane. Loved looking at the scenery.

I sighed, and leaned my head on the seat, I closed my eyes and let sleep take over.

...

My eyes fluttered open, and I realized I was arched sideways now, I looked up and saw I was on Jeff's shoulder. Who was listening to music, on his iPod, he was clearly still awake, so why didn't he move me? Or wake me up? I sighed and straightened up, I saw him look over he rose an eyebrow. He took his earplugs and was about to say something.

I rubbed my eyes, "Sorry." I said and leaned on the window.

"For what?"

I looked at him with tired eyes, "Um- laying on your shoulder."

Jeff chuckled, "Danielle. It's nothing-" He huffed, "You don't have to apologize for that-" I looked at him, "Why do you do that?"

"What?"

"Why are you on the defense all the time?"

I sighed, "Jeff, you wouldn't understand it was how I was taught basically." Jeff gave me a confused look, I waved it off, "It's nothing Jeff, well nothing that you have to worry about. It doesn't matter anymore." I put my head back on the window, and fell back asleep.

...

I woke up when I felt Jeff slightly nudge me, I opened my eyes slowly and looked at him, "We have 10 minutes 'til landing." He whispered to me.

I nodded, stretched followed by a yawn and rubbed my eyes, "Thanks." I said in a sleepy tone.

We landed about 10 minutes later, I went to get my luggage but Jeff got it. I made a face, "Why are you constantly getting my luggage?"

"Can't I be nice?"

I pointed to him, "Don't answer a question with another question."

He chuckled, "Don't ask questions that you should already know the answer to." He smirked at me like he won.

I rolled my eyes, "Maybe I didn't know the answer, maybe I don't know why you keep getting my luggage."

He smiled, "Danielle. Let's not argue about this, I'm taking your luggage." He turned around and started to walk away.

I could tell I was going to get very annoyed.

...

Jeff put my luggage in the trunk of his car, and Amy's got her's in. I hopped into the backseat, and laid down.

I saw Jeff give me a sideways glance, "Someone's sleepy." He said putting the car into drive and driving away.

I yawned, "I'm not a morning person. I. Need. _Coffee_."

Jeff chuckled, "You'll get coffee."

"Good." I closed my eyes.

"Danielle, he's basically telling you he's taking us somewhere."

"Damn." I said with my eyes still closed.

I heard Jeff chuckle, "Sorry for getting you guys breakfast."

"Brunch." I corrected him.

"Sorry, _brunch_."

"Don't mimic me." I said plainly, I heard him chuckle.

"Sorry." He said in a whisper, "Now get some sleep, _sleepy head_."

"You're mimicking me."

He laughed, "No I am _not_."

"Now you're mimicking me when I get defensive."

He laughed again, "How dare you say that, I don't _mimic_ people."

"Goodnight."

"Good _afternoon_." He corrected me.

"You're mimicking me again." I said turning around and falling asleep.

...

"Danielle." I felt someone shake my leg, I looked up and saw Jeff I squinted at him, "We here. Lets get you something to eat." He smiled at me.

I nodded, "Alright." I lifted myself up and got out of the car, "Crackle Barrel? There's one in Illinois, but it's far from where I live."

"You live in Illinois?"

"Yep." I smiled at my home state, "Born there, raised there, still live there."

He nodded, "Learning more and more about you as we go."

I giggled, "Good luck I'm hard to figure out."

He chuckled, "I can tell."

We all walked up to the waiter who kept his head down writing some stuff, "Hi may I-" He looked up and saw us, and his eyes instantly got wide, "Oh my god. You're Lita, and Jeff Hardy and-" He looked at me and squinted his eyes, "You?"

I made a face, "Let me make this a lot easier for you. Do you watch RoH, OVW, or FCW."

"Ya, I watch RoH."

"I'm Crazy Bitch."

"No way!" He looked like he was going to scream. Oh, geez, "You all know each other? That's so funny because yesterday me and my buddy were talking about how cool it'd be to have you all 3 team up, maybe alongside Matt. Make like Tean Xtreme Squared."

"Sorry, but I have no intention on returning to the ring. I'm just training Danielle." Amy said to the waiter, who gave her a sad nod.

"I understand, but I mean how cool would that be?"

I giggled, "Very cool."

The guys eyes lit up, "So wait. Are you coming back to RoH?"

I shook my head, "Afraid not, but I do have some special-" I winked at him, "plans for the near future." I smiled at him

"Well counting-" He pointed toward Jeff.

"Hey-" I snapped my fingers at the waiter, "Don't ruin any surprises for yourself."

"Well, can I get your guys's autographs?"

I smiled widely, "Well of course, I'll do anything for my fans. Just give me a piece of paper and pen and I got this." Jack started to get excited, he scrambled to get a piece of paper, when he did he handed it to me. I grabbed it and put my signature autograph on there, for Crazy Bitch at least, then I put a little / and put Angel and a winky face. He looked at it and smiled.

"Thank you." He said when Amy and Jeff signed it.

I nodded, "You're very welcome. Do you want a picture?"

His eyes got even wider, "Yes!" He grabbed his phone and handed it to someone in line, "Can you take it?" The man nodded. Jack walked over to the front and put his arm around me, I put my arm around his waist and smiled widely. I saw the flash, then I pulled away, "Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

"Oh, and let me take you to your seat." He jumped up and grabbed our menu's, then took us to our seat. I sat down, then Jack left.

Jeff looked at me with a smile, "You are very nice to your fans."

I opened the menu and kept my eyes firm on it, I didn't look up to look at Jeff, "Why shouldn't I?"

"That's not what I meant."

I looked at him, "Well, then yes I love every single one of my fans. I can get slightly annoyed at times, but other than that I love them." I looked at the menu again.

A different waiter came up, it was a girl, "Hey, I'm Sarah-" She had a really southern accent, "I will be serving you. Now, let's start with drinks?" She grabbed a little notepad, she looked at Amy with a rose eyebrow.

"Um, I'll have a water."

The waitress nodded, and wrote that down, then she looked at Jeff. Jeff looked at her, "I'll have tea."

She nodded and wrote it down then looked at me, "And you sweetie?"

I tried to fight back a giggle, I always seem to be called that, "Um coffee with cream-" I looked at the sugar in the middle of the table, knowing it would be stupid to ask for sugar with it, "Thank you." I said as she wrote it down.

"No problem, honey. It's my job." She gave me a wink and looked at the 3 of us, "Have you guys figured out what you want to eat?"

"No, we have not." Jeff said looking at his menu.

"Alright, well I'll be back in a little bit to take your order and give you your drinks."

"Thank you." I said as she walked away. I looked back at my menu, and looked up when I felt eyes on me, I saw Jeff and Amy staring at me, "What?"

"Every sentence you said ended with thank you." Amy said with a raised eyebrow.

"Can't a women be thankful?" I said making a face.

Jeff chuckled, and continued to look at his menu.

...

We walked out of Crackle Barrel and made our way back to Jeff's car. I smiled hopping back in the backseat, and laying down.

I saw Jeff look at me with a smile and chuckled to himself. Then hopped into his car, he looked back at me, "Comfy?"

I snuggled slightly, and smiled at myself with my eyes closed, "Yep."

He laughed again and pulled out.

Next stop. Hardy household.

...To be Continued...

_Author's Note: Ehh? Is it good so far? Do you guys like it? Be sure to follow me on twitter Yellie_WhoCares for updates and you can ask me questions about any story._

_With Love,_

_Yellie_


	3. Chapter 3

Danielle P.O.V

I felt someone shake my leg, I opened my eyes slightly. Jeff. I looked at him through squinted eyes, "We're here." He said in basically a whisper.

I nodded and scooted my way out of the car, I went for the trunk, but Jeff pushed the trunk back down, "You don't need your stuff right now."

I rose an eyebrow, then looked at the house, it was huge. It was made with red brick, and it looked like it had probably 5 or 6 bedrooms. I starred at it in awe, "This is your house?"

Jeff chuckled, "No-" I looked at him funny, "My brothers. Matt."

"Matt-" I paused, "Oh, I know him. Got it." I smiled, "Oh ya! How could I forget, Jesus I'm stupid you, Matt, and Amy made Team Xtreme." I rolled my eyes, and but my hand on my forehead, "Stupid."

Jeff chuckled, "You're not stupid. C'mon." He said slightly tugging at my arm, I walked toward the house feeling slightly intimidated by how big it was. Jeff looked around and grabbed a key out of his pocket, he unlocked the door, "Close your eyes. Matt and his girlfriend, are a little weird."

I laughed and covered my eyes, Jeff did the same, I heard footsteps which indicated Jeff walked in, I stayed outside knowing if I walked in I would fall making a complete fool of myself.

"You guys decent?" I heard Jeff call out.

"Yes!" I heard another scream, the voice had more of a thicker accent then Jeff's.

I felt someone grab my hands and put them at my sides, "You can look now." I opened my eyes, I smiled slightly at Jeff.

He showed me in, and I saw two people walk down the stairs. The man had really dark hair and a tan. He had brown eyes and didn't look a lot like Jeff but there was still a resemblance. Next to him was a girl that looked no older than 26, she was defiantly latino, she had light brown hair, a tan and brown eyes. She was actually extremely pretty. They ran down giggling and laughing. Me and Jeff exchanged looks.

Matt ran up to Jeff and basically jumped on him, "Brother!" Matt screamed at the top of his lungs, "How you been?" He pulled back.

Jeff laughed, "Good." Jeff looked over at the girl, who ran up to Jeff and hugged him, "Hey Reby." Jeff said with a chuckle. Jeff looked at me he gave me a look that said say something. I shook my head 'no' he chuckled, and pulled back away from Reby, "Matt, Reby. This is the girl I have to show around. Danielle, Matt and Reby."

I smiled at them and waved keeping to myself. Meeting new people for me was intimidating. Matt walked up to me and smiled a friendly smile, "Are you weird? Crazy? Or all of the above?"

"Both, I guess." I said making a face of confusion then looking at Jeff, who gave me a smile.

Matt smiled a little wider, "Then you'll fit right in!" He said and hugged me, I made an 'oofing' sound. I patted Matt's back awkwardly, and Matt pulled back, "Nice to meet you Danielle?"

"Downy, and before you ask, no I don't own the Downy Fabric Softener nor does my family."

Matt laughed, "Well, okay. Sorry, does that offend you?"

I shrugged, "I just get annoyed by it. It's either that, or are you related to Robert Downey Jr! Can you get me an autograph?" I rolled my eyes, "Idiot people."

Matt laughed again, "Are you?"

I pursed my lips, "If I was would I get so annoyed by the question?"

Matt shrugged, "Guess not. Reby-" He looked behind him at Reby, who looked at him with a smile, "Mind introducing yourself.

Reby eyed my up and down, then smiled, "¿Hablas español?" I knew what she was saying. She was asking if I knew spanish. Which I did.

I smiled, "¿Responde esto a su pregunta?"

Reby squealed and threw her arms around me, I gasped at that. She pulled away and had a wide smile on her face, "

"Vamos a ser grandes amigos, yo sólo lo sé!"

I smiled, "Así que tú eres un adivino?"

Reby smiled at looked like she was about to reply until Matt came in, "Um- Reby... What are you saying?"

Reby laughed, "Nothing Matt. Spanish."

Matt and Jeff both looked at me funny, "You speak Spanish?" They both asked at the same time.

I giggled, "I studied the subject. I always love Mexico."

Reby smiled at them, "I like this girl."

I giggled, "Thanks for the approval."

Reby looked at me and laughed, "She's awesome!" Reby walked up to me and laced her arm through mine, "She's staying right? If not I'm keeping her."

I giggled, then looked at Jeff who looked amused, "Yes Reby she's staying here. Well, not here- here but, at my house."

Reby smiled, "She's comin' over here all the time, right?" She gave Jeff a knowing look.

Jeff rubbed his chin, "Hmmm?"

"Matt-" Reby looked at Matt, "Tell your brother."

Matt laughed, "Brother-" Jeff and Matt looked at each other, "I have to tell you something apparently."

Reby stomped, then she looked at me, "Drive here." She whispered.

I giggled, "Got it." I whispered back.

"We can hear you." Matt whispered loudly.

"Uh-oh cover has been broken!" I whispered to Reby, "Scatter!" I screamed, they all laughed at me.

"Hey, Danielle-" Matt asked, I looked at him and rose an eyebrow, "I am throwing a party tomorrow night, and one next month... you should come."

"Sure thing!" I said with excitement, "Love parties. Though I am always the one being the designated driver."

They all laughed, and Matt stepped in, "That's okay, no one seems to go home at the end, they always stay here, or well in the BCR, which is behind my house." Matt smiled.

"Well good. I hate driving people home, that I really can't understand a word they are saying..."

Jeff walked over to me and stood by my side, "Um guys, we have to get going."

Matt nodded, "Got it."

Jeff walked up to Matt and gave him a hug, "See you tomorrow."

"Bye brother!" Matt screamed as Jeff went over to Reby and gave her a hug.

I looked around, then saw that Reby and Matt were staring at me, my eyes got wide, "You want me to give you guys hugs?"

Reby laughed, "Yes goofy!"

I giggled, and ran up to Reby I gave her a hug, "See you later."

"Like tomorrow morning? So we can pick out something to wear for tomorrow night?" She got a cheeky smile.

I giggled, "But of course-" I paused, "Although I'm not to sure you'll like my taste, I'm not exactly 'girly'" I put air quotes around 'girly'

Reby giggled, "That's fine. I'll help you out. We can break some hearts that night." She winked at me.

I giggled, "I'll keep that in mind." I walked over to Matt and gave him a hug, "Bye Matt." I pulled away.

Matt smiled, "Bye Danielle."

I walked over to Jeff who was standing closer to the door he looked down at me, "Ready?"

"Ready." I smiled.

"Cool." He walked over to the door and opened it for me.

"Wait-" I stopped and turned around at Jeff almost running into him, "Where's Amy?"

Jeff chuckled, "You just noticed she was gone?" I looked down and blushed, he chuckled again, "She wanted to be dropped off. She didn't I guess want to stay with me, so she went to her hotel."

I nodded, I think I knew why. Matt = Ex-boyfriend. Reby = Matt's new girlfriend. A+B=C. Got it. I smiled at Jeff, "Okay. We can go now." I went to the front seat.

Jeff chuckled and got into the drivers seat, "Surprised you didn't get into the backseat."

I smiled, "I can sleep anywhere, anytime."

"Why are you always so tired?"

I shrugged, "Apparently I wake up in my sleep and don't realize it. That, and I'm a busy busy girl, with the traveling I had to do with RoH. I'm just so used to it." I put my head on the window and smiled to myself, "I'm so happy they created coffee and Monsters, with out them I think I might have fallen asleep in the ring."

Jeff chuckled, "It happens."

I giggled sleepily and slowly closed my eyes. After about 2 minutes we pulled up to Jeff's house, "Wow you live that close to your brother."

"Yep. It's all on my dads land which is huge by the way. There are all sorts of back roads to get to my house to Matt's to my dads. To everywhere."

I giggled, "Growing up, I had a trailer."

Jeff chuckled, "Special." I could hear sarcasm in his voice.

"The only thing cool about it was that it had a river behind it, and me and my dad walked the river all the time." My eyes got wide, "Shit." I said and searched through my purse to find my phone.

"What?"

"I forgot to call my dad-" I giggled, "Probably thinks I'm dead, watch him he's going to say something sarcastic and mean." I found my phone and dialed my dads number.

"Hello,"

"Father!"

"I'm a dad, not a father."

"Same difference." I waved it off, "I'm in North Carolina, don't worry I didn't die."

"Damn it!"

"Dad!"

He laughed on the other line, "I'm kidding-" I could hear in the background my uncle scream something about canceling that party they were planning to through, "Ya, she didn't die."

"Oh I hate you both."

He chuckled again, "Okay, the parent in me is going to come out. Don't do anything stupid. Who are you staying with?"

"My-" I looked at Jeff, "Friend. Jeff."

"Jeff? A guy? You're staying with a guy?"

I giggled, "Yes dad."

"Don't do anything stupid."

"Dad!"

"What? It was a precaution."

I rolled my eyes, "Well I gotta go."

"Okay, see you."

"Love you."

"Love you too." He said and hung up, I sighed and slipped my phone into my back pocket.

I looked over at Jeff who had an amused smile, "What?"

"Nothing." He said getting out of the car. I smiled to myself, and got out of the car, I walked to the trunk and opened it. I looked up and Jeff was standing right there.

I rose an eyebrow, "May I help you?"

Jeff chuckled, and opened the trunk, he grabbed my luggage, and smiled at me, "Nope. But I can help you."

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"What?"

"I don-" I stopped, "Never mind." I walked toward the house, it was made of white brick something I haven't seen in this state yet. That was different.

We got up to the door, and Jeff unlocked the door and opened it. The second he opened it a little girl ran toward the door. She couldn't have been more that 1 year and a half old. She was cute, her hair was full of curls and was bleach blonde.

"Dadda!" She screamed and ran up to Jeff.

Jeff laughed and crouched down meeting the little girl up with a hug. He picked her up, "Hey sweetie." He smiled at the little girl who hugged him tightly.

I stood there awkwardly for a second, until Jeff and the little girl pulled apart and he put her down, he looked at me, "Oh-Danielle. This is my daughter, Ruby."

I smiled at her, "Hi there." I said sweetly, "I'm Danielle-" I crouched down to her level, "I'm going to stay here for a little while. Kay?"

The little girl smiled brightly showing off her teeth, "Tay!" She said and hugged my legs, I giggled and hugged back. I looked up at Jeff who had a wide smile on his face.

"Hey-" I heard coming from a woman, I looked up to see a girl that had long brown hair with a bunch of different colors, like black, a lighter brown, and blonde. She rose an eyebrow and eyed me, she was pretty but something about her kind of made me mad, "Who's this?" She had a thick country accent. I rose up and sized her up, she tried to look intimidating toward me, but I knew I could beat her ass

Jeff looked at the girl, then back at me, "Oh, this is the new girl I was telling you about. I offered her to stay here. Danielle-" He looked at me, "This is Beth. Beth-" He looked at Beth, "This is Danielle."

"Hi." Beth said plainly.

"Hey." I knew I didn't exactly get a warm welcome from this girl, like I did with Reby and Matt.

"Okay-" Jeff said breaking the silence, "Danielle. Let me show you to your room." He moved me toward the stairs, when we walked past Beth. Beth grabbed Jeff and pulled him into a kiss. That basically screamed 'Eat this bitch'. I stood there awkwardly for a little while until Jeff pulled away and smiled at her. Then I guess he noticed I was still alive and looked at me, "Sorry, um, lets go." He said and walked me upstairs.

It was defiantly awkward. I felt a ping of hatred toward Beth, for reasons unknown. Jeff opened a door for me and I walked in, it looked cosy there was a queen sized bed, a couch and a TV. I looked over and there was a nightstand right by the bed with a small lamp on it. I walked over to the bed and sat down.

"So?" Jeff asked with a smile.

"Cosy." I said smiling back.

Jeff nodded, "Hey, I'll go get your luggage for you."

"No, I can."

"Danielle I'm getting it."

"Jeff-" I mocked him, "I'm getting it."

"No, you're not."

"Please?"

Jeff laughed, "Your begging me, so you can get your luggage?" He rose an eyebrow.

"Yes...?"

Jeff rolled his eyes, "Well to bad, because I am." He said and walked out

I slumped back and sat on the bed, I felt my phone vibrate, I pulled it out. It was my friend Zach, well he was more like my bestfriend. Knowing someone since Kindergarten has it's pros and cons I guess.

_Did you get there alright? _

I giggled at his concern for me.

_Yes Zachary, I got here fine. _

I looked up when Jeff came back in, I smiled at him then looked back down at my phone and got a cheeky smile.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

I looked up and rose an eyebrow, "Hmm?"

"Why are you smiling like that?" He asked slowly, as he set my luggage down by my bed.

"Oh, no reason texting my friend."

He rose an eyebrow, "Friend? Whom?"

I looked at him and narrowed my eyebrows, "Um, Zach. I've known him since Kindergarten."

"So, Zach is like a brother to you? Nothing romantic?"

I pursed my lips. Why did he want to know? "Um, well, there was some romance, but it was more like a series of affairs, I don't really see myself with him."

Jeff nodded, "Okay-" He tilted his head to the side slightly, and crossed his arms, "So is there anyone special in your life?"

"Nope." I said making a popping noise at the 'p'

"You say that with confidence." Jeff said with a slightly smile.

I shrugged, "I just don't want to be in a relationship. Some guys can be real jackasses, and I seem to attract the jackass and trouble makers-" I giggled, "but what are you going to do?"

Jeff gave me a small smile, "That makes sense."

My phone vibrated making me jump, I looked at it.

_Good. Who you stayin with?_

I smiled to myself.

_A guy I work with. His name is Jeff._

I looked back up at Jeff, who had his eyebrow rose, I giggled, "Zach." I said plainly

Jeff nodded and my phone went back off. I looked at it.

_Jeff? A guy? Danielle, do anything stupid, and I'll hurt you._

I giggled.

_Zachary, he's married I think... or dating... either way, doesn't matter. I'm fine._

I looked back up at Jeff, "He's really protective-" I rolled my eyes, "Sometimes I think he might lock me in a cage and never let me out." I giggled.

"Why?"

I shrugged, "I've done some things in the past-" Jeff rose an eyebrow, "It's nothing. Stupid stuff, you know-" I shook my head, "Don't worry about it."

Jeff gave me a weird look, then shook his head, "Okay. Well-" He looked around, "It's getting late, I'm going to go to bed."

I smiled at him, "'Night."

He smiled at me, "Night." He walked out closing the door behind him.

I looked at my phone, and went onto twitter, it was I was apparently, or well eventually going to have to change my username. It was **Craziest_Bitch_Bitches**. Ya. I was weird. I looked on it. I had about a thousand tweets, and mentions and notifications.

** Craziest_Bitch_Bitches:** _When are you planning on returning to RoH? _

Sent from CrazyBitch_Lover. I smiled and replied.

** CrazyBitch_Lover** _um I'm not, and Im going to have to change my username. No longer Crazy Bitch._

I went to edit my profile and change my name and pic. I giggled looking at the picture I had, I was defiantly a crazy bitch. I changed my picture to an actual good picture of me. I went to change my username. I couldn't figure one out, because there were so many posers.

OfficialDanielleDowny: Accepted.

I smiled to myself, and tweeted my followers.

_Hey CBG, this is former RoH Wrestler Crazy Bitch. I am now Danielle Downy (for now;)) got some exciting plans here soon! _

Tweet sent.

CBG stood for Crazy Bitch Gang. Which a fan of mine came up with.

I put my phone down for a second, then looked at it again. I looked at my notifications.

MATTHARDYBRAND is now following you.

RebySky is now following you.

JEFFHARDYBRAND is now following you.

I smiled to myself, and tweeted to my fans again.

_Oh, and whoever insults my new Bestie _** RebySky**_ will suffer a Bitch Bomb! Got it? Good. Peace CBG_

I giggled when Reby tweeted me back.

** OfficialDanielleDowny** _Aw, thanks doll! And Bitch Bomb? Ha!_

I giggled.

** RebySky** _My finisher, very painful! Wanna find out?;)_

** OfficialDanielleDowny**_ Ha. I don't doubt it! The second we wrestle I'll find out!_

** RebySky** _So are you saying we are going to wrestle each other? Can't wait to beat your latin ass!;)_

** OfficialDanielleDowny** _And I can't wait to beat your Indian ass!_

I giggled at her tweet and was about to tweet back until I got a different tweet, she knew I was Indian? That's weird, probably heard it from somebody.

MATTHARDYBRAND has replied to one of your tweets.

** RebySky OfficialDanielleDowny** _Can we make it a Triple Threat? :)_

I literally laughed out loud, and tweeted back

** MATTHARDYBRAND** _You would like that wouldn't you?_

** OfficialDanielleDowny** _Very much so, yes! :)_

I giggled and tweeted back.

** RebySky MATTHARDYBRAND** _Okay guys. Imma go to sleep, now. STOP BLOWING UP MY PHONE! (:_

Matt tweeted me back.

** OfficialDanielleDowny** _Sorry! _

I giggled and put my phone down on the nightstand. I turned the light off and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Danielle P.O.V

I groaned, and turned around in my sleep. I slowly opened my eyes into a squint, I heard my phone vibrating.

I grabbed it. I didn't know this number, but I answered anyway, "Hello?"

"_Danielle_!" Reby? Wait... I never gave her my number... how did she get it?

"Reby? How in blue hell did you get my number?"

I heard her giggle, "_I have my ways._"

"Creepy, but okay. Gotta give you credit." I giggled.

"_Of course you do!_"

I giggled, "Now what do you want?"

"_For you to come over. ASAP!_"

I giggled, "Reby it's-" I looked at my alarm, "Oh shit. Does that say 10 am? But I set my alarm for 6."

"_Apparently not._" Reby giggled, "_Goofy._"

I shook my head, "Okay... um, I'll be right over, just let me get ready."

"_Okay! See you soon!_"

I giggled, "See you." I hung up. I sighed, and looked at my alarm and rose an eyebrow. I blame boogeyman. I got up and looked in the mirror, I put my make up on, and pout my hair up in a bun. I put on a pair of grey baggy sweats and a white tank top. I walked downstairs and looked around. It looked empty.

I sighed and went into the kitchen I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. I started to write Jeff a note telling him I was going to see Reby.

"Mornin'"

I jumped, and looked up. Jeff. I put my hand on my chest, and took a deep breath, "Sweet baby Jesus are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

He chuckled, "Sorry. Enjoy your sleep?"

I took another deep breath, and through away the note I was writing. What a waist of time. I nodded, "Ya, but I could have sworn that I set my alarm for 6 but it's 10 now, and it never went off."

Jeff smiled, "That's because I turned it off."

I looked up and narrowed my eyebrows, "You did? Why?"

"You said that how you're always tired. I figured to give you a break."

I made a face, "Wait, what were you doing in my room?" I rose an eyebrow and crossed my arms.

Jeff shrugged casually, "Checking in. Seeing if you weren't dead."

I gave him a look, then shook my head, "Okay..." I pushed myself off the counter and walked toward him, "Reby wants me to come over. So I'm going to head out."

"You need a ride?"

"Nahh, I'll run."

"Run?"

"Ya. Exercise." I walked toward the door, "Bye." I said as I opened the door.

He smiled at me, "Bye."

I smiled back and walked outside. Sunlight hit my eyes and I squinted. I looked at the woods, and started to run.

...

I arrived at Matt's house about 5 minutes later. I was not really worn out, but I was still sweating kind of.

I walked up to his door and knocked on it. Reby opened it and smiled brightly, she engulfed me into a hug, "Hi!" She screamed, she pulled back and narrowed her eyebrows, "Um... why do you look worn out?"

"I ran here."

"Jeff didn't give you a ride?"

I giggled, "He offered. But Matt's house isn't that far... why waste gas?"

She gave me a weird look, then shook it off, "C'mon, lets go pick out what we are gunna wear!"

I giggled as she grabbed my hand and pulled me to her room. I saw Matt sleeping. She stopped and looked at me, "Hold on." She walked over to Matt, grabbed a pillow and started to hit him with it, "Wake up!" She screamed. I giggled when Matt grabbed the pillow.

"You could've asked nicely..." He said opening his eyes.

"I did-" Reby said plainly, "An hour ago!"

"Sorry..." He looked over and saw me. He shot up, "Shit." He said in a whisper when he hit Reby's fist by accident with his head, "Ow." He looked at Reby.

"Sorry, next time. Don't move so fast."

"Next time don't put your fist there-" He looked at me, "Hey Danielle. What's up?"

"Reby want's to figure out what to wear." I sighed, "Although, I'm not exactly girly-" I looked at Reby.

"I'll pick what you wear." She said with a smirk, "I'm thinking something sexy."

"And I'm thinking...jeans and a dallas cowboys jersey."

"I'm thinking, dress."

"I'm thinking, no."

She stood up, "Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No." I put my hands on my hips.

She put her hands on her hips, "You're at my house. I pick what you wear."

"Um technically-" Matt said getting up, "It's my house."

"Matt-" Reby said looking away from him, "You're half naked."

I laughed, "Reby, I'm 25. Half naked men, don't phase me."

"You're 25?"

"Ya... why?"

"You look so much younger than that."

"How young? I don't want to look like a 15 year old."

She giggled, "You look like you're only at least 20."

"Nope. 25."

"Wow." She said, "What dress size are you?"

"I'm not wearing a dress."

"Yes you are, and you are not arguing with me."

"I can, and will. You are not getting me into a dress."

"I can and I will. I want to make you look sexy."

"Well, I don't want to."

"To bad."

I looked at Matt, "Help me out here."

Matt put his hands up, "Sorry-" He walked past me, "Good luck." He whispered.

"You're not getting me into a dress." I told Reby sternly

...

"I can't believe-" I said starring at myself in the mirror at the blood red dress I had on that went to my mid thigh and was really tight mainly around the curves and chest area, "You got me into a dress."

Reby smirked, "Well I did, and you look absolutely sexy."

"It's really tight."

"Around your tits?-" I gave her a look, "Ya, I was afraid of that-" She made a face, "What size are you?" I gave her a face that what the fuck? She laughed, "Sorry. Awkward question, but seriously?"

"Um-" I looked at myself in the mirror again, "Doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

"Why?" I turned around and placed my hands on my hips.

She smiled, "Because I'm taking you shopping sometime, and we are going to most likely go to Victoria Secret so I wanna pick out a cute bra."

"Um, I can help you there."

"Maybe a gift, and a surprising gift."

"I'm a double D. They are really hard to find." I turned to my reflection, and sighed, "Which pisses me off."

She giggled, and walked toward me, "The point is. You're hot, so you're giving me something to work with."

I giggled, "Thanks." I smiled at her, "But can I try and pick something?"

"Sure-" She pushed me toward a closet, and opened it, "Check them all out."

"This is your closet?" I starred at how big it was.

"Dress closet." She confirmed.

"Just your dress closet?"

"Ya. I have a wrestling closet full of attires. A formal closet, and a casual closet."

"What no show closet or hat closet?" I mocked her.

"No silly. But I have selves for those."

I made a face, "Okay..." I picked up a dress that was strapless and was a beautifully mixed of different colors of grey, navy blue, and baby blue. I looked at it and smiled, "I like this one."

"That one? I've never really worn it. I bought it, and wore it, once. Never had after that. It just didn't look good on me. Go on, try it on." Reby said with a smile.

I walked over to the closet and put it on, it was a little tight, but not really. I loved it, it was really beautiful, it went up about mid thigh and was just gorgeous. I smiled to myself, and stepped out, "So?"

Reby looked at me and smiled, "Girl, that looks gorgeous on you."

I smiled and felt the blood rise in my cheeks, "Thanks." I said with a cheeky smile. I sighed, and kept looking myself over, "When does the party start?" I asked Reby still looked at myself.

"Um, in about two hours, which gives us enough time to get our makeup down, and hair." She winked at me.

"So this isn't the end?"

"Nope. Not even close."

"Damn it."

She giggled at me.

...

I stared at myself in the mirror. My hair was curly, in its natural curls except Reby tweaked it a bit, so it was actually more curlier. My make up with done naturally except for around the eyes, Reby decided to put in the smokey eye effect and dark eyeliner. I smiled to myself, I actually looked really good.

Reby smiled at me, her hair was in little curls, and make up was natural, and she had a black dress on. She looked gorgeous as well, I smiled at her, "I actually look really good." I said in amazement.

She smiled, "Good?" I turned to her, "Girl, you look straight up sexy."

I giggled, "Thanks Reby."

"You're welcome-" She looked at her wall clock, and made a face, "I think it's about time to leave and greet guests." She basically skipped downstairs. I giggled and followed her.

When we got down there Matt was in the kitchen, he got out a bunch of alcohol, and smiled at us, "Party refreshments."

I eyed the alcohol. Alcohol was my worst enemy. I looked at Matt and smiled awkwardly, "Will you have water, or soda?"

Matt rose an eyebrow, "Well, duh." He placed the alcohol on the island in the middle of the kitchen, "Some people don't drink, like Karen. Shane's girl. She's pregnant."

"Is that all?"

"No. Shane refuses to drink, because she can't drink."

I nodded slowly, Reby looked at me with a rose eyebrow. I just smiled at her, "Well, when are we getting this party started?"

Matt looked at his watch, "About. Now-" He looked up, "We needa get into the BCR." He said making a face, he put the alcohol into a cooler and drug the cooler to the BCR. Me and Reby followed him there.

When I got into the BCR I starred in awe, the place was huge. It had a wrestling ring in the middle. That should be fun. It had a place for the band and music. I giggled and looked around a lot of rooms to. Great. I wont know which one to go to.

I tugged on Reby's arm, "Don't leave me." I whispered to her.

She giggled, "I promise I wont. Not until-" She pointed to the ring, "We get into the ring and wrestle."

I giggled, "Can't wait to beat your Latin ass."

She gave me a smirk, "And I can't wait to beat your Indian ass."

"By the way, how did you know I was Indian?"

Reby shrugged, "Some people tell me shit. Like one girl gave me a link to your wikipedia." She made a face, "I looked at it a little, but not a lot. I just saw what stuff you were, like Indian." She giggled.

"And Irish, German, Russian." I smiled.

"Yep." She smiled, "But that's about it."

"Okay." I smiled at her.

"Hey-" Me and Reby turned to look at Matt, who was looking at us, "People are arriving."

Let's get this party started...

...To be Continued...


	5. Author's Note

_Author's Note: Heyyy! I know you guys were all expecting an update, but sadly this is not an update. (Sorry :( )_

_I have changed my fanfiction name to Yellie-WhoCares. So it can resemble my Twitter name (therefore I never forget it) _

_My Youtube account is never going to be used again (JeffHxXxTrishS) Because I use my friends youtube accout (downeysrock97) So ya._

_I have about every social network known to man (Twitter, Youtube, MyYearbook/MyLife, Polyvore (joint I have it w/ my friend) I have a lot of networking names) if you have one of these you can add me/follow me so you can ask me question on my stories, or even figure out when I'm updating, or soon to be updating. _

_I'm also thinking about making a new story (Called Two Different Lives)  
_

_No it's not a vampire story._

_It's about a cop (Trish of course) and a gang leader (you can probably figure that out)_

_Trish became a cop because, her dad was killed in a gang fight (and was a cop) so she became one for closure. _

_This story will be really short, about 3 or 4 chapters, with maybe a epilouge. I already have 1 chapter down, and I'm working on the second one._

_And I have other ideas for a different story. _

_Trish is a doctor._

_And Jeff is basically a 'hit man' meaning whoever his 'boss' tells him to kill. He kills. _

_Well, you're gunna have to help me with a title (can't figure on out) PM me if you have any ideas on that one._

_..._

_Here are a few updates on my older stories, and newer ones._

_**19 and Crazy: **I legit dont know where this one is going... I have no idea what to write for it... I don't even know why I started to write it. Lol. It just came up into my head and I started to write it.  
_

_**WWETNA HighSchool: What Hurts The Most: **I can't think of anything to write for this... I just can't. Lol. I keep telling myself to write the rest, but I just can't bring myself to do it. Again, if you have any ideas for that story PM ME! Lol.  
_

_**Crazier: **Finished, it was a OneShot. And it's done. Lol  
_

_**Different World: **It's finished! :D I think it ended great to!  
_

_**Crazy Ride: **My OC story. I updated today, and well, its turning out okay. Lol  
_

_**I'm Back: **Again, having writers block for that one. If you have any ideas (PM ME!)  
_

**_Love Conquers All: _**_I am writing ahead of myself on that story. I already have 19 chapters, about to be 20. Lol. So you guys are just going to have to Review and Review, for an update! Believe me it just gets better and better! (: _

_..._

_Thats all for now! Keep reviewing! Keep reading! Love you guys!_

_With Love,  
Yellie_


	6. Chapter 5

Danielle P.O.V

I couldn't believe this place! It was so huge! I literally clung to Reby every step I took.

"Do you like the party?" She asked over the band that was playing.

"Ya!" I screamed back, "A little intimidating you know? Like I don't know what to think." I giggled as Reby gave me a confused glance. I looked around and saw a mix of a different people.

I looked at Reby, "Hey, I'm going to go outside for a bit." I told her. She smiled at me and I walked outside. I side as I looked at the darkened sky, I felt the wind pick up and push my hair everywhere.

"Hey-" I jumped, then turned around meeting a smiling Jeff, "Did I scare you?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed, "You got to stop doing that to me."

He smiled at walked over to me, "Sorry."

I sighed and crossed my arms, "Where's Beth?" I asked reluctantly.

"She never comes to parties anymore." He answered plainly, with a small shrug, "She just doesn't like it anymore."

"Can't blame her." I said with a sigh, "A mom, partying? No. I wouldn't be able to do that."

He chuckled, "Ya."

I tapped my fingers against my arms, "She doesn't really like me a whole lot does she?"

I heard Jeff sigh, "I don't know, I mean she would-"

"If?" I said as I looked at him. It's not that I cared about Beth's approval, I just didn't want her killing me while I'm asleep. I had no intentions of stealing her '_man_' none what so ever. To me, Jeff was basically just my trainer, and a close acquaintance. That and I would never think about '_coming on_' to a married man, I was against that. My mom dying, I would except every woman that likes my dad to respect my view of opinion, so I wouldn't be the one to be a hypocrite.

Jeff shrugged, "If, I don't know... she's weird sometimes." He sighed

I giggled, "Well, I'm going to go back in." I smiled at him, and he nodded. I walked into the BCR and instantly wished Jeff was with me, at least I knew him well enough to not be so intimidated.

"Hey guys!" I heard someone beam into the microphone. I looked up and saw it was Matt, and Reby. I sighed, knowing I was going to meet Reby up there, "This is an awesome party, and I'm glad to announce, that we have a new member of the BCR family." My stomach did a nervous flip, he wasn't talking about me? Was he? "She's funny, and belongs here-" He chuckled, "Danielle." He looked at me, "Time to meet some people."

Everyone looked at me, I nervously smiled at them, and did a small wave. I walked through the crowd, and up to Matt and Reby, they both gave me a smile. I giggled, as Reby nudged me.

I saw a bald man, with a bunch of tattoo's holding a camera, I gave him a weird look, then shook it off, "This is Danielle." Matt pointed to me, "and later will be wrestling-" He looked at Reby, "Reby Sky."

I smirked at her, Reby grabbed the microphone, "I'm beating her Indian, German, Russian, _and_ Irish ass." She looked at me with a smile.

I grabbed the microphone, "Bring it Latin bitch." I said in a playful way.

Reby laughed, and gestured Matt to continue, "But if you would rather, see a triple threat.."

Reby smacked Matt's arm, I grabbed the microphone, "I think they would rather see a mix tag match." People actually somewhat cheered for that, I giggled.

"Or really?" Matt said into the mic, "Well if we do. I know Reby will be tagging with me-" He looked at me, "But who will you be tagging with."

I shrugged, and was about to reply until Jeff walked toward the stage, he grabbed the mic, "I will." He said into it, I smiled at him my thanks.

Matt made a face, "Oh? Brother vs Brother. Friend vs Friend." Matt made a face, "I like it."

I looked at Reby, "Oh, I'm going to Bitch Bomb you so hard." I told her into the microphone, "And then Matt's going to get Crazy Slapped."

"Woah-" Matt looked at me with a small smile, "I don't know what I did to you."

I giggled, and Reby turned around and sized me up, the size difference between us was funny, me being 5'9'' and a half, and her being what? 5'5'' there was a bit of a height difference. It was like at WrestlMania, Trish Stratus and Snooki. I know that's greatly exaggerated, but I still found it funny. I gave her an amused smirk, as she tried to size me up.

"You don't talk to my boyfriend like that." She tried to say in a threatening way, although I could see the hidden smile she tried to hide.

"I'll talk like that to however I damn well please."

"Oooh!" Matt screamed into the microphone, "We defiantly got a match here-" He looked at us with a rose eyebrow, "Who would be the more experienced here?"

I shrugged plainly, "Doesn't matter-" I looked at Reby who was still sizing me up, "Just who's better."

Reby smirked, "Which is me."

I smirked, and patted her on her cheek, "We'll see-" I looked at the crowd, "In the mean time. Lets party!" They screamed, "While I get changed into something more comfortable, so I can wrestle!" They screamed again.

I walked off the stage, and instantly though, what in the fuck can I do for an attire? I ran out of the BCR and grabbed my phone, I dialed the one person that had probably the most awesomest attires ever.

"_Hello?_"

"Amy!" I screamed,

"_Ow!_"

"Sorry, I need your help."

"_With what?_"

"I have to fight apparently, and I need an attire. Got any with you?"

She paused for a minute, "_Ya... it's old, but I think you'll like it._"

"Okay, bring it over!"

"_Okay, be there in 10!_"

I hung up, and looked around, I saw Reby coming after me, "Hey-" She breathed, "Where did you go? You ran out of there like you saw a ghost..."

"I needed an attire, so I called for help."

She gave me a weird look, "Okay..."

...

I ran out to the drive way and saw Amy sitting in her car, it was funny how she was here and not even scarred at all if Matt were to see her. I ran up there and smiled at her, "Hey Amy."

She smiled back at me and handed me a bag with an attire in it, "You owe me." She said with a wink.

"Big time." I confirmed, "Thank you so much."

"No problem. Who you wrestling?"

I made a face, "It's me and Jeff vs Matt and his girlfriend Reby."

"Do me a favor Danielle-" She gave me a face, "Kick her ass."

I made a face, "I was planning on it." I giggled, "What do you have against her?"

Amy sighed, "I think she's just an attention whore, that's all...Matt goes to jail, and she takes a picture of her looking '_frustrated_' in front of the phone that you talk through-" She gave me a face, "Shane put an old ass picture on twitter, and it so happened to have me on it, she gets pissed off at the fact he even posted the picture, now I don't know about you but I think that's a little insecure." Amy shrugged, "I don't know, I personally have nothing against the girl, I just think that she needs a reality check, and time to mature and grow a little, me and Matt have gotten over everything, and we are actually very close friends, she just doesn't understand that..."

I giggled, "Okay, Amy." I hugged her, "Thank you."

"No problem-" She put the car into drive, "Kick her ass." She said before driving off.

Some of those things, I had to agree with, but Reby was a nice girl.

I ran into the BCR and found Matt, I tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around and smiled at me, "Hey-" He gave me a weird look, and then looked in the bag and pointed to it.

I waved it off, "Don't mind the bag, can I go change in you house? You know for the match."

He smiled, "Sure, but make it quick."

"I will, and if I'm not out here in 5 minutes. You and Reby go first, and improvise, I wasn't aware of a wrestling match going on tonight. So I called in a favor-" I held up the bag, "from a friend."

Matt laughed, "Amy?"

My jaw dropped, "How did you-"

He cut me off, "I saw her, I even waved. It's fine Danielle."

"I know. I just didn't know how you knew she was here." I giggled, "At first I thought wizard..."

Matt laughed, then pushed me lightly out the door, "Get dressed."

"Kay!" I ran into the house.

...

I starred at the attire I had on, it was the attire she wore, on her RAW match against Trish Stratus for the Women's Championship, on December 6th 2004. Yes. I know my facts. That was my favorite match in fact.

I looked at the cargo camo pants, and the white tight tank top, a blood red cross on it, and a black 'X' thing over it. I smirked, at myself in the mirror, I looked hot. I grabbed a brush, and brushed the hairspray out, my hair still bounced into curls. I huffed and grabbed a straightener and straightened my hair. Okay, I was ready.

I made a face, then walked downstairs, I saw Jeff sitting on the couch. I walked up to him.

"Hey?" I said suspiciously.

"He-" He looked up at me and made a face, "Is that... Amy's old attire?"

I smiled, "She hooked me up, I love it."

He chuckled, "Well, Matt said that whenever you were done changing to um, show you to the back of the BCR. So no one sees you walk in, we are going to make our entrances last-" He made a face, "well you are."

I giggled, "Okay, lets go."

"Alright." He motioned for me to go ahead. I walked in front of him and we walked to the back of the BCR.

I heard music, that sounded like Matt's old music. I smiled to myself, Jeff looked at me, "You ready? After that music stops I go out. Then after me you go."

"I got the drill. I have been wrestling for 5 years."

Jeff smiled at me, and I heard a new beat start, Jeff looked at the door and walked into it. I saw a whole set up, curtain where we walk through, railings, everything. I giggled at this. Matt was prepared in little time.

I heard the music that had just been playing go off, and a new one started. It was Crazy Bitch. I smiled to myself, and walked threw the door. I still had to walk threw the curtain though. I walked up to the curtain and stood there for a second. I took a deep breath and pushed the curtain and walked out.

I was surprised at how many people actually cheered, I looked at Matt, who looked impressed, then looked at Reby, who looked.

Well.

Shocked.

With a little bit of pissed off.

Awesome.

I jumped up and down, then sprinted to the ring, I slid into the ring and pulled back making my hair whip back. I hopped up onto my feet and ran to the corner of the ring and hopped onto the top rope, I did a 'rock on' sign, I jumped off the top turnbuckle making sure I spun as I did. I went over to the turnbuckle across from the other one and did the same thing.

I walked over to Jeff, and stood by him with my hands on my hips. Me and Jeff were having a stare down with Matt and Reby.

It was quite funny.

Jeff leaned over, "We can take them."

I giggled, "You sure?" I giggled even more at the look Jeff gave me. My music died down, and we all starred at each other I saw Matt and Reby come up with a plan, I guess.

"You wanna go first?" I asked Jeff.

He shrugged plainly, "Depends on what they come up with."

I nodded and saw Matt kiss Reby, Reby went under the ropes and onto the apron. I looked at Jeff, "Guess you're first."

He smiled, "Yep." He looked at me, and we gave each other knuckles. I jumped over the ropes and onto the apron.

...

Jeff and Matt were both worn out, after about 10 minutes of wrestling, I extended my hand for Jeff to tag me in. Him and Matt were still going at it. I saw Jeff went to kick Matt, but Matt grabbed his foot. Jeff countered it was an Enzuigiri. I nodded and clapped.

Jeff went to tag me, I had my hand extended out as far as I could. He finally got to are corner and tagged me in. Automatically making it so Reby had to come into the ring. I jumped over the ropes and stood there, smirking at Reby. She walked up to me. Me and her had a stare off, before locking up.

We both struggled for power, until she put me into a headlock. I smirked, wrong move. I maneuvered my leg over hers, I put my hand on her upper back and pushed. She tried to catch her fall when I did that but her balance was lost by my feet.

I backed up and when she turned around I jumped up and hit the Lou Thesz press. I started to hit her, I hit her about 7 times until I got off. She was dazed by the move.

I went to grab her but she grabbed my feet sending me to the ground hitting my face on the mat. I felt her grabbed my hair and pull it up, she slammed my head hard into the ground. I made a groan of pain.

I didn't feel any pain for a while, I knew she was taunting, I heard some claps for me, I blinking a couple of times and saw Reby come toward me.

She grabbed a hand full of my hair and started to lift me up, I smacked her across the face and kicked her dead center on her nose. She gasped the held her nose in pain. I put my arms back and kicked up to my feet surprising Jeff, and Matt.

Reby turned around and I ran at her I dunked and somewhat speared her sending both me and her to outside of the ring, I saw there for a second, then got up. I walked up the steal steps and stood on the apron, Reby slowly stood up, I ran on the apron and jumped giving her a flying hurricanrana. I smiled when I slid back into the ring disregarding Reby. I stood there waiting for Reby to slide in, when she didn't I slid out and grabbed her hair pushing her into the ring. She made an 'oofing' sound and I slid in.

When I did I saw her scurry away I went after her only to be elbowed in the lower gut. I gasped and grunted as she started to elbow and punch me, getting back up to her feet. I put an end to this by kicking her in the gut and pushing her down on her ass.

I was kind of toying with her now.

I giggled as Reby gave me a glare for pushing her. When she did this I saw some blood under her nose from where I kick her, it was still bleeding to.

Reby got up and sized me up she pushed me, I pushed her back. She went to elbow me, but I countered it by blocking her arm with mine, she kicked me in the gut. I bent over in pain and coughed slightly, I felt Reby put her arm over my neck, I knew she was trying to do the Twist of Fate.

I grabbed her arm, and twisted it while doing so I stood straight and pushed her away. She turned the other direction holding the arm I twisted. I regained my composure, and saw Reby slowly turned around. I bent over, she turned around fully I ran after her spearing her hard enough to where, I actually hit the mat hurting my own head.

I sighed and looked at Reby's knocked out form, I crawled over to her and pinned her.

1

2

3

I flew myself off of her and laid on the mat for a little bit. I closed my eyes letting my noise and clapping fill my ears.

"Hey, Danielle?" I heard Jeff's voice over the rest of the cheering, I opened my slowly, and looked at Jeff through squints, "You okay?"

I giggled, "Ya, I'm fine. Just a little tired."

He smiled down at me, and held out his hand, I grabbed it and her pulled my up. I stumbled over a bit, "Woah-" Jeff said catching me, "Are you sure you're okay? That spear you gave, I saw you hit your head pretty hard."

I giggled, gaining my balance back, "Please-" I waved it off, "You're a fan of Crazy Bitch, you've seen the stuff I've done." I giggled again.

Jeff smiled, "Ya, but that looked like it hurt."

"I never said it didn't, but not much." I looked over my shoulder at Matt helping Reby up off the mat. I walked over to them, and kneeled down by Reby, "You alright?"

She nodded, and clutched her stomach, "You're... really good."

I smiled at her, "You ain't so bad yourself." I helped her up along with Matt helping her up, I smiled at her and she extended her hand. I took it and shook it and Matt did the same, Reby pulled me into a hug and I hugged Matt.

They left the ring.

I turned around toward Jeff, and smiled at him, "Okay-" I rubbed my forehead, "Besides the splitting headache I have and the Ibuprofen I'm gunna need later-" I paused, "We won!" I screamed loud enough for the crowd to hear, they cheered. I walked up to Jeff and we held our hands up.

I giggled and threw my arms around Jeff neck pulling him into a hug, he seemed a little dazed at first but hugged back. I pulled my head back away and looked at him, I smiled at him.

Jeff smiled back at me, "You know, you're really tall."

I giggled, and pulled back fully, when I looked at Jeff again, his jaw was clenched in a somewhat angry way. I squinted my eyes at him but he smiled at me, I shook my head, and playfully hit his arm, "Good job." I giggled and walked out of the ring.

...

I sighed as, I took the shirt Amy gave me off, and looked at myself. I was not party ready anymore. I giggled.

"Hey."

I jumped with a slight scream, and turned around. Reby, "Dear God-" I said putting a hand on my chest, "You scared the crap out of me!"

Reby giggled, "Sorry-" She made a face at me, "You know, you look really good. I don't understand why you don't wear something more-" She shrugged, "More sexy?"

I giggled, "Ya-" I looked at myself again, "Most people don't, I sometimes don't understand-" I looked at Reby and shrugged, "it's just me I guess." I sighed, "I think I'm just going to put on my tank top, and wear these. That dress, was really tight."

She giggled, "Okay!" I put my black tank top, "Woah-" I jumped when Reby said that, "Wait-" She looked at me, "You have tattoos?"

I giggled, and lifted my shirt up, "Yep-" I showed her.

"Aww. Who's Addison?"

"My niece."

"Aww, and Dawn Jo?"

"My mother." I said sadly, I looked at the tattoo that was designed on my side, it was a heart with angel wings and a ribbon stretched around it, with my mothers name in it, the R.I.P on it.

"She died?" Reby asked sadly.

"Ya-" I sighed and pulled my shirt down, "A long time ago."

"How long?"

"About 25 years ago-" She rose an eyebrow, and I shrugged, "I was 6 months old when it happened."

Her jaw dropped, "So you never knew your own mother?"

"Nope. Not really-" I shrugged, "It's whatever. I believe what ever happens, happens. And that God is just showing me I don't need guidance in life, that I can help my own."

Reby looked like she was about to cry, "That's so sad."

I shrugged, "I've learned to repress the pain."

Now she looked like she was in complete shock, "You're serious."

"Yes. I am." I rose an eyebrow, "Why is that so hard to believe?"

She shrugged, "No reason-" She put her dress on, "Well, lets go to the party. Again."

I giggled, "Alright."

...

Me and Reby were talking when a man, that was bald, and with tattoos. And huge, like buff wise, I mean this guy was built! Anyway, he came up to me with a video camera, I rose an eyebrow, "Hello?" I asked suspiciously and looked at Reby she shrugged and Matt approached us.

"Well, Danielle. Me and Reby are going to introduce you to some people."

I shrugged, "Alright."

"And if you're going to stay here for 2 months, we are going to ask you questions."

"Kay." I took a drink of my Pepsi.

Matt chuckled, "Well, our lead camera man here, his name is Dave, but we call him Kimo."

I nodded and looked at him, "Well, then. _Hello_ Kimo."

"Hi!"

I giggled, "At first I thought you were some creep." He gave me a face, "No offense."

He shrugged, "None taken."

I giggled, "Bring on the people." I said with confidence.

Matt chuckled, and steered a man toward me, he had somewhat long hair, and tattoos, everywhere. He had a nose piercing and his ears pierced. He had a cute baby face though, I smiled at him.

"Danielle. This is Shannon Moore."

I nodded toward him, and held my cup up slightly, "Hey Shannon Moore."

He smiled at me, and was about to say something, but Matt cut him off, "Shannon here owns a tattoo shop." Shannon made a face at Matt which made me laugh, Matt smiled at Shannon, "So do you have any ink?"

I nodded, "Yep. Two tattoos. One for my niece and one for my mother. The one for my mother goes up the length of my side, and the one for my niece is just her name on my shoulder blade." I made a face, "Which isn't really covered right now." I moved toward the camera and pulled my shoulder strap down slightly showing off my tattoo for my niece, "There's that one." I giggled.

Shannon laughed, "You having a tattoo, means that I like you a lot more."

"Oh..." I made a face, "so you didn't like me before? That's not very nice."

Shannon chuckled, "No, no. I didn't know you before." He corrected.

"Oooh, okay. Touché, Shannon Moore, _touché_."

He smirked at me, "Nice meeting you Danielle."

I smiled at him as Matt brought more people up. He brought one dude up with a girl. The guy had really dark hair and really dark eye, but he had somewhat of a limp. The girl was blonde and really pretty, probably a model.

"Danielle. This is Shane Helms, and Karen." Matt said to me with a smile.

I smiled at them, "Hi."

The girl stepped toward me, "Sweetie, you were really good up there."

I smiled at her, "Thank you."

"Ya-" I looked behind the girl at Shane, "You're awesome. How much experience do you have?"

"Um, about 5 and a half years."

"Who trained you?"

"Um, no one." I made a face and got a few questionable glances, "Jeff and Amy are the only two people who are ever going to train me. Other than that I trained myself."

Shane nodded, "Awesome. Must of taken a while."

"Naah-" I waved the statement off, "I've always been a wrestling fan so after years of watching it, it just sort of came naturally to me."

"Well thats something new..." Shane smiled at me, "It was nice meeting you."

...

I met a bunch of different people, some really nice, some kind of weird. I was standing there starring at Matt, Kimo still recording.

"It's time to just ask questions now." Matt said with a smile.

I felt some brush against my arm, I looked up at Jeff. I smiled widely at him which he smiled back to. I looked back at Matt, and nodded with a slight smirk on my face, "Shoot."

"Family?" Matt asked with a smirk

"I have one sister, she's older her name is Krista, she's 6 years older than me. She has a little baby, who is my niece she's only a few months old. I used to live with my dad. Darren."

"What about mom? I figured by your tattoo you favored her." Matt asked.

I made a face and saw Reby elbow Matt in the gut and give him a look. I giggled as Matt exclaimed 'What?'. They looked at me, and I waved it off, "Reby it's fine-" I sighed, "Um, my mom... she, um, died when I was 6 months old."

Matt's eyes got wide, "Oh, um, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

I cut him off, "You didn't know, Matt. It's fine." I gave him a smile.

"Um, if you don't mind me by asking, how did she die?"

I shrugged, "I don't mind. Um, she died, well they don't know how."

Matt rose an eyebrow, "What do you mean? They have to know."

"Nope. On her death certificate under cause of death it says _Medically Unknown_." I shrugged, "That's really the only thing that drives me crazy about her death, is not knowing how."

Matt nodded, "Okay, um. Next question." I giggled, and looked at Jeff, who looked shocked, I smiled at him and he gave me a sad smile. I looked back at Matt, "What's your favorite drink."

I giggled and held up my cup of Pepsi, "Pepsi preferably, I'll drink Coke, or gatorade."

Matt narrowed his eyebrows, "What about alcohol?"

I shook my head, "Don't drink it-" He rose an eyebrow and I shrugged, "I used to, but um-" I paused, then sighed, "I stopped."

"Why?"

I sighed again, "Um, next question please." I didn't want to be constantly reminded of my past, so I don't like to talk about it, the only person I have ever talked to about it was my bestfriend Zach, and my sister (but that's just a giving) other than that, I don't openly speak about it.

Matt gave me a weird look, then shook it off, "Um, your favorite kind of clothing?"

"Well, I don't have a specific kind, I just know they look best _off_ of me." I winked playfully and Matt started to laugh loudly, and so did everyone else.

"Well, sooner or later I'm going to make you put your money where your mouth is." Matt laughed at me.

I giggled, "Good luck, you see what I'm wear?" I gestured to my cargo camo pants and black tank top, "Add shorts to this without the camo pants. That's about as less clothes as I will go."

He rose an eyebrow, "Why?"

"I get asked that a lot." I shrugged, "I don't know, just that I feel. Exposed?" I made a face, "I know weird, but it makes sense to me. Like girls that refuse to wear their bra and underwear, but then go out in a bikini. I mean, what's the difference, really?"

Matt made a face, "That's a pretty valid point, but I bet we can get you into something less. Or even a bikini."

I giggled, "Whatever." I shrugged, "Next."

Matt laughed, "Favorite hobbies?"

"Wrestling, I write stories, poetry, I paint, I can play the guitar a little bit, I bowl, um, photography, swimming, working out-" I giggled, "I have a lot."

Matt rolled his eyes, "Obviously, but that's good that you do." He smiled at me.

I giggled, and opened my mouth to say something but was cut off, "You write poetry?"

I looked at Jeff who had finally spoken up after so long, "He speaks." I said with a smile, Jeff chuckled, "And yes, I do."

He gave me a look, "About what?"

"Anything. Life, my mother, anything that revolves around what's going on in my life."

He made a face and smiled at me, "and you paint?"

"I said that didn't I?" I giggled.

"Yes. What?"

"Nature, I paint faces sometimes. Everyones there own kind of beauty that could be painted and adored."

Jeff made a face, "Touché."

I smirked and looked at Matt, "Next."

Matt smiled and continued to ask me questions. Just about random stuff, like where I was from: Illinois. My favorite color: Lime Green. And about everything else under the moon. Really random, too.

I smiled to myself as Matt said that he had only five more questions left, "Who were your favorite male wrestlers?"

"I can pick more than one?"

"Yes."

"Oh, that's a hard one. Um-" I paused, "Well, I loved Sting, and Shawn Michaels. Steve Austin was awesome I like him. The Rock was okay, but I knew he never put his heart into it, well I mean he did, but he just sort of left, not that I don't respect that he was going on to bigger and better things." I paused for a minute thinking of more wrestlers, "Hmmm, Test was cool, R.I.P-" I added that side note for respect to him, I shrugged, "Albert was cool, T and A Test and Albert. Edge and Christian. Dudley Boyz."

Matt cut me off, "Are you missing someone, or ones?" He pointed to him a Jeff.

"I was getting there-" I put my hands up in defense making everyone laugh, "Saving the best for last, right?" I winked.

Matt laughed, "Well, so you've actually heard of us?"

I laughed, "Yes I have. I am aware of you both, Team Xtreme, Hardy Boyz. How could I forget? Especially the rivalry between you two and Edge and Christian." I giggled, "Or the TLC Triple Tag Team."

"Okay, okay, you've made your point." Matt cut me off, "You know yours facts."

I giggled, "Next question."

"Who are your favorite female wrestlers?"

I laughed, "I take the women's wrestling division very seriously, counting I'm a woman." I cleared my throat, "My two favorite women's wrestlers are, Amy Dumas or Lita and Trish Stratus. Not that I have a problem with any of the other women's wrestlers, just those two are defiantly my favorite. Um, I liked Sable, mainly for her spunk, Stacy was alright, Torri Wilson was cool, she wasn't much of a wrestler but she was extremely pretty, and did her best. Mickie James, she's cool, I think I like her because she's a country girl, much like myself. Oh! How could I forget Victoria or Tara, now, she was cool, love her, she's in my top ten. Beth Phoenix is defiantly the top dog of WWE for the Women's division, now."

"Again-" Matt said cutting me off, "You don't have to brag about you extensive knowledge for wrestling."

I giggled, "Your next question."

Matt smiled, "What was your favorite Match in WWE?"

As soon as Matt asked that, I gave my answer shocking everyone, "Lita vs Trish Stratus: main event of Raw, December 6th, 2004. For the WWE Women's Championship." I sounded like a Robot, I got some weird glances from some people including Matt, Reby and Jeff, I looked at everyone in defense, "Sorry, I love that match, it was my favorite, two of my favorite Women's Wrestlers, that and my favorite won, Lita."

"And there you go showing off your knowledge of wrestling."

I shrugged, "Big fan, big fan. Next question."

"What did you want to be before you became a wrestler?"

I shrugged, "Um, Well, in my brain I wanted to be a veterinarian. I love animals, love 'em to death, but I wouldn't want to be the one to kill them..." I sighed, "Thought about becoming a teacher, but then I realized that I wouldn't be able to put up with teenage bullshit, I would throw a book at a kids face." I giggled.

"So you wanted to become a veterinarian?" Reby asked.

"Ya, well-" I paused, "Well, yes and no. Yes, I had my mind set on becoming a veterinarian. But no matter how much I told myself I wanted to-" I paused again trying to think of the words to say.

"Your heart wasn't in it." I blinked and looked at Jeff who had said that.

I smiled at him and nodded slowly, "Exactly." I smiled at him for a little bit, before snapping back into the universe and looking back at Reby and Matt, "What he said. I think the reason why I wanted to become a veterinarian so much was because my family also talked about me becoming a veterinarian and how proud they would be... and I just wanted to make them proud, and be the best I could be... and well. I am, and I have. I'm living the dream." I sighed, "Next."

Matt nodded, then smiled, "Me, Reby, Jeff, Shannon, and Kimo. Are going to a water park called Fantasy Lake, and would you like to come?"

I smiled to myself, "Sur-"

Matt put his hand up cutting me off, "On one condition."

"And whats that?"

"You come in a bikini."

I made a face, "It goes against everything I believe in..."

"But?" Jeff asked nudging my arm.

I giggled, "But..." I sighed, "Okay."

"Really?" Matt asked in complete shock

"Yep-" I took a drink of my soda, "On one condition."

Matt chuckled, "And whats that."

"I saw you have four-wheelers."

"Yes..."

"I get to drive them."

"Deal."

Jeff looked at me with a smile, "You like four-wheelers?"

"Like 'em?" I giggled, "I love 'em."

He chuckled, "What about dirt bikes?"

I choked on my drink, "Um, bad experience with dirt bikes."

"What?"

I giggled, "Promise not to laugh?"

"I promise."

I held out my pinky, "Pinky promise. I never go back on those, and if you do, so help me-"

He wrapped his pinky around mine and squeezed, "Pinky promise."

I giggled and let go of his pinky, "Okay, so I was like in 2nd grade, and my uncle as much as I love him, trusted me with a dirt bike. Well, I got on, I started it up. I was driving having fun." I sighed, "I realized, and thought for a second, 'How in the hell do I stop this thing?'"

I heard a loud laugh, me and both Jeff turned and looked at Shannon who was laughing, he looked up and I gave him a glare, he made a face and rose his hands up in defense, "You made a pinky promise with Jeff, not me."

I rolled my eyes and looked back at Jeff who had his arms crossed and a smile on his face, "Anyways-" I said before shooting a sideways glare at Shannon, "Well, I found the brakes, and pushed down. On both of them."

Jeff made a noise that sounded like a groan, "Oh, ya. You shouldn't have done that."

I giggled, "Ya, well I didn't know that at the time, and well. Once I pushed, the bike stopped-" I paused and made a face, "I on the other hand, did not stop." I pursed my lips, "I flipped over the handles and the bike landed on top of me, I was K-Oed for a little bit." I shrugged, "Not so fun."

Jeff shook his head, and looked like he was trying to suppress a smile, "Any other events that happened on a dirt bike."

"No-" I paused, "I got one on a bike, and other event just caused by my uncanny ability to try and kill myself."

Jeff chuckled, "Do tell."

I giggled, "Well, the bike. I just learned how to ride, and I didn't have a bike, so my friend gave me a bike. Well, he dared me to ride down a hill, well I did. There was a chained fence at the end of the hill, well, just like the dirt bike, I didn't know how to stop." I giggled, "Well, my friend, was screaming at me to stop the bike, I would have if I knew how." I shook my head, "And well, the fence helped my bike stop, didn't help me stop. I like the dirt bike flipped over the top and over the fence doing a series of flips. My friend freaked out, I was laughing, he wasn't he was terrified."

Jeff chuckled, "You don't know how to stop."

"Nope, sorta like when I play Grand Theft Auto, I don't ever stop, for nothing. If I drove like I do on Grand Theft Auto, we'd all be dead."

Jeff chuckled, "Anymore stories from your childhood?"

"A lot." I confirmed, "Like one time where, I was dancing with my cousin, while listening to music, I was being retarded, tripped over an exercise thing, fell on a corner of a coffee table which might I add was somewhat pointy. When I fell, I didn't cry, I didn't laugh. I calmly went-" I put my cup down, and put my hand over my eye, "Ow-" I looked at Jeff and moved my hand to where it was on the side of my face revealing my eye, "Is it bad?" I removed my hand and Jeff started to laugh

"You said that very calmly."

"Ya, I didn't think anything of it, until my cousin said, 'N-no, but you might want to grab a towel and look in a mirror.' Well, I did, when I got to the mirror blood was dripping down my face onto my shirt, and just everywhere." I paused, "And I said, very calmly, 'Ya, that's bad. Ow'"

Jeff started to laugh, and loudly, "That's funny, how you can get hurt so much, and just laugh."

"Laugh it off, laugh it off." I said with confidence.

"Anymore?"

"Oh, that's not even half of them, but I think I've I need to save my dignity and stop talking."

Jeff laughed, "Ya-"

...

The party was over, and it was me, Jeff, Reby and Matt sitting on the edge of the ring. I looked at all the trash the was surrounding the BCR, "Well-" I said catching their attentions, "Matt, you defiantly know how to through a party."

Matt chuckled, "Damn straight-" Matt yawned and wrapped and arm around Reby, "Guys, if you want, you can sleep in my house. I have plenty of extra room."

I smiled at Matt, "Thank you, but I might just walk-"

Jeff cut me off, "If you're thinking about walking back, no. Not alone."

I gave him a face, "Okay, 1) it's like 10 minutes away 2) I'm 25, not a teenager that's looking for trouble."

Jeff chuckled, "Both are correct, but things can happen within a 10 minute period. If you got hurt, because I let you go out alone at 4 o'clock in the morning, it would kill me."

I giggled, "Jeff, I'm always going to get hurt, I'm very clumsy."

Jeff chuckled, "I know, but that doesn't matter, you're waiting 'til mornin'"

I sighed, "Fine."

Matt and Reby got up, Matt yawned and stretched, "We are going to call it a night, night Jeff-" Matt and Reby hugged Jeff, "'Night Danielle" Matt and Reby gave me a hug and left.

I sighed and looked at Jeff, "Guess it's time to go to bed." I hit his knee playfully and got up heading for the house.

"Hey, um Danielle." I turned around, and smiled at Jeff.

"Ya?"

"Um, that thing about drinking..." He started to walk closer to me, "How you never want to talk about it-" He paused, and I rose an eyebrow suspiciously, "You were an alcoholic, or had a problem with alcohol weren't you?"

I blinked, and looked down and my feet. How in the hell did he know? "Um... I-" I paused, and didn't look at him, "How did you know?" I looked at him, feeling tears form in my eyes.

"I figured..." He sighed, "You know, I had an issue, with drugs?"

"Really?"

"Ya."

I sighed, "Sorry." I said in what sounded like a whisper.

"Hey, all I'm saying is, that me and you went through somewhat of the same thing, so if you need to talk at all." He smiled at me, "I'm here."

I smiled at him, still feeling tears, "Thanks." I looked down at my feet.

"Hey-" I felt him wrap his arms around me, he was hugging me, "It's nothing to be ashamed of, we all make mistakes, they define who we are."

I looked up at him and smiled, "Thanks."

He smiled back, "Goodnight Danielle." He let go of me and started to walk toward the house.

"Goodnight Jeff."

...To be Continued...

_Author's Note: I like the chapter, mainly because you get to figure out who Danielle is really. _

_Give me your feed back!_

_Thanks(:_

_With Love,_

_Yellie_


	7. Chapter 6

Jeff P.O.V

I was walking around Matt's house, for reasons unknown, just because I couldn't sleep I guess.

I walked downstairs, and looked in the fridge for something to drink. I pulled out a water bottle and walked back upstairs. I saw that the balcony door was open, I rose an eyebrow and walked over to the balcony door, I went to close it until something caught my eye. I turned and looked at a sleeping form on Matt's balcony chair. I rose an eyebrow and walked over, "Danielle?" I asked aloud. Yep, defiantly Danielle, she had her hair up in a messy bun, a black tank top, and grey sweat, and as far as I could tell no make up what so ever.

"Danielle?" I asked a little more louder, she didn't even move just did what sounded like a sigh. I kneeled down in front of her and shook her leg gently, "Danielle."

She stirred a bit, then her eyes fluttered open, she gave me a weird look, "Jeff?" She yawned and rubbed her eyes, "What are you doing?"

"Um. I think the question is, what are you doing?"

She rose an eyebrow which I chuckled to, "What are you talking about?"

"You're outside."

She furrowed her eyebrow which made me chuckle, it was a funny and cute gesture, "I am?" She looked around, then she looked at me, "I guess I am."

"Why did you fall asleep out here?"

She looked around once more, "I didn't... I fell asleep in a room. I swear I did..."

"Do you sleep walk?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe. I keep finding myself outside, or in a different room every night."

I held out my hand for her to take so she could go back to her room. She looked at my hand and turned her body to the side, "I'm to tired." She whined.

I chuckled, "C'mon."

"No."

"Stop being so stubborn."

"I'm to tired, and lazy."

I chuckled, "I know. C'mon, it's only a few feet away."

"No."

God she was stubborn, "C'mon-" I slipped my arm under her legs and lifted her up bridal style, "Lets get you into bed."

She groaned, "What are you doing?"

"Carrying you."

"Why?"

"Because you refuse to get up."

She sighed, but didn't refuse. I smiled to myself and laid her down on her bed, she turned onto her side. I smiled at her, "Comfortable?"

She turned and looked at me, "Very." She said with a smile, and her eyes were still closed.

"Good." I walked toward the door and walked out into the hallway.

"'Night Jeff."

I turned and around, and smiled at her, "'Night Danielle." She took a deep breath and turned around.

I closed the door slowly and walked back to my room.

...

Danielle P.O.V

I groaned when light hit my face.

"Wake up!" I opened my eyes to see Reby standing by the window with the curtains wide open. I groaned and turned the other way. I heard Reby stomp her foot.

I giggled to myself, then I flipped over and fell onto the floor with a scream, I lifted up onto my knees to see Reby standing there with my cover in hand, "I said get up."

"You said wake up-" I corrected her, "I was awake." I got up and glared at Reby, "Now, what do you want?"

"You downstairs."

"Why?"

"Because we are going to Fantasy Lake." She said with a smile.

"Already?"

"Yep."

"But I don't have a bikini."

"I'll loan you one."

I groaned, "Fine, just let me shower up."

"We are going to a water park... you're going to get dirty anyways."

I made a face, "True that. Can I at least borrow a pair of jean shorts and a white tank top?"

Reby laughed, "Sure." She skipped out the door, I giggled and shook my head grabbing my phone and checking it.

_Hey! It's Age. How's NC treating you? Loves ya!_

I giggled and texted her back.

_Hey Age. NC is treating me swell! Lot's of country around, and open space. Love it. The place I'm staying at (You've heard of Jeff) well he has a pool. Gunna get my tan on, and my swimmers bod! ;)_

Send.

I giggled, and put my phone down on the bed and tugged my hair out of the bun it was in letting it fall into my natural curls. I sighed, and grabbed my hair straightener plugging it into the closet outlet.

When it was done heating up I grabbed it and was about to straighten it, "I wouldn't do that."

I jumped, and put the straightener down. I looked at who said it, Jeff. He was leaning against the door casually. I smiled at him, "You never fail to scare the living shit out of me."

He chuckled, "Apparently-" He looked at the hair straightener, "All the straightening you do will ruin your hair-" He looked up at me, "Plus the curls are better." He smiled at me.

I chuckled, "And you dying your hair constantly isn't good for your hair either."

He chuckled, "Touché-" He shrugged, "but I can't save it now. You can."

"No I can't, believe me."

"I don't."

Reby skipped in happily, "Here you go. I even picked a bikini."

"Without my consent?"

She pouted, "Either wear what I give you, or don't wear anything at all."

I rolled my eyes, "Give me the stupid clothes."

She giggled and handed them to me, "Ya! See you down there!" She walked by Jeff, "Hi Jeff." She walked past him, "Bye Jeff."

I giggled, "She's somethin' else." I said unplugging my straightener, Jeff won. I wasn't going to.

Jeff nodded, and smirked in victory, "Yep. See you downstairs." He walked out closing the door behind him.

I took my shirt off when the door shut, and starred at myself, this will be the first time I actually ever stepped into a bikini. I slipped my bra off, and put the bikini top on, it was leopard print but not like actually leopard into of the usual brown black print, instead it had a white background and black outlined the pink spots that surround the bikini top.

I smiled, it was actually really cute, I slipped my grey sweats off and my black panties, and put the bikini bottom on. Same pattern of course, but it had a lime green skull on the top left nearer toward my abdomen.

I admired the bikini in the full length mirror I had in the room. I sighed and put the jean shorts on the Reby provided me with, and a white tank top with grey pin stripes, it was very flowing, and a spaghetti strap tank top. I smiled, and slipped on a pair of brown sandals again provided by Miss Reby Sky, man was she a sweetheart. I walked downstairs and saw Matt, Shannon, Reby, Kimo, and Jeff were sitting at the island.

I stopped and looked at them, they were already all ready, I rose an eyebrow, "Was I asleep that long?"

"Yes." Reby confirmed.

"Well-" I said shooting a glare at Reby, "Sorry."

"It's cool." Matt waved off, "It doesn't take that long to get there."

I giggled, "Okay." I looked at Reby, "Thanks for the bikini, it was actually really cool."

Reby giggled, "See? You gotta learn to trust me."

My smile immediately dropped. _Trust_. A word I have never learned fully, I couldn't trust people for some reason. I always had issues with it, just I couldn't manage to do it, I sighed, "Um-" I looked away from her and looked at the door, "Are we gunna go?"

I saw Jeff out of the corner of my eye give me a weird glance and stand up, "Ya." I heard Reby say weirdly, "Don't worry about sunscreen I got some and tanning lotion. So, we don't have to worry."

I turned around to her and looked at her with a small smile, "Okay, well then lets go."

Reby skipped toward me happily and linked her arm through mine, "Okay. C'mon guys." Me and Reby giggled and started to skip away followed by the guys. Me and Reby got into the back seat and sat there giggling silently to ourselves when we would say a snarky comment.

Jeff sat in by me, and smiled, I smiled back. Then looked back at Reby, who gave me a weird glance. Shannon sat by Reby, and Kimo and Matt were in the front, Matt was driving, while Kimo had a camera in hand. Awesome.

...

We got to Fantasy Lake, and I saw Kimo start the camera up I was walking by Jeff, and Reby and Matt was next to Reby who had their hands intertwined.

I smiled at them, they were actually really cute together.

"So-" I heard Matt say, I looked up but realized he was talking to the camera, "We are at the famous Fantasy Lake, you guys have seen this place before, but this time it's with the famous and beautiful Reby Sky-" Kimo zoomed up on Reby who waved and said 'Hello', "And Danielle Downy"

"Woah-" They all looked at Matt, "Reby gets famous and beautiful, and I get nothing? That's hardly fair."

Reby giggled, "The sexiest of the sexy, the greatest, and a legend in the making, also the toughest competitor I've ever had." Reby added looking at the camera, "Danielle Downy."

I smiled and looked at the camera, "Hello CBG."

"CBG?" Jeff asked with a smile.

I shrugged, "Crazy Bitch Gang. My fan club."

They all laughed.

...

We were in the park and Kimo looked at Matt who was still talking about the party last night, "Okay, so Danielle over here-" The camera went to me and I smiled lazily at it, "Said something about how she looks best with her clothes off-" I put my head down and blushed, "Well, we here at the Hardy Show take that very seriously-" Matt turned toward me, "Want to put your money where your mouth is?"

I giggled and looked up at the camera and Matt, "Okay, Hardy." He chuckled and I slid my shorts off kicking them to the side, "I'll start with my shorts, well mainly because I think my front looks better."

"Naah-" I heard Reby, "Your ass is hot to."

I giggled, and looked at Kimo, or well the camera, "Okay Hardy viewers, get ready for this." I winked at them and grabbed the end of my shirt pulling it up, slowly. When I got it off I smiled as the wind picked up, "Well?" I said doing a full turn, and looking back at the group as they starred.

Reby smiled, "Told you she was hot." Reby smirked at Matt like she won a bet.

"Okay, you win." Matt said with a smirk, "You are defiantly a very sexy woman, Danielle."

I smiled at looked down at my tan stomach, or well it was paler now. I was very athletic so abs were visible. I smiled and looked at my arms, "Sorry I'm not so tan anymore, I haven't been in the sun for long. I don't look as good."

"Are you kidding me?" I looked at Jeff, who was the one that said that, "You look amazing, don't even judge yourself."

I looked down and blushed slightly, "Well lets swim!" I said and looked at the lake, "Water." I said with a huge smile I ran to the lake and cannon balled in.

I swam up to the air, and flipped my hair, Jeff kneeled to my level but he was still on the deck, "How's the water." He smirked like he knew it was cold.

"I don't know-" I smirked and grabbed his arm pulling him in, "How about you find out." I screamed at him, he came back up and laughed.

I splashed him and swam to the deck climbing up the ladder, I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist pulling me back in, I screamed as this happened and felt instantly cold again. I pushed Jeff away knowing it was him, and splashed him again. I climbed up the ladder and onto the deck followed by Jeff, I looked at Matt and smiled, "Havin' fun?"

I giggled, and looked at Jeff who smiled at me, I noticed he had his shirt off and looked at him, he was pretty fit. I looked at his tattoo and smiled at it, I always loved that tattoo, I smirked at Jeff, "Yep-" I pushed Jeff back into the water, "I'm havin' more fun now."

Matt chuckled, "Poor Jefro!" Matt walked back, "I'm comin' for you!" He ran and jumped into the lake. I giggled and walked over to Reby, "C'mon Reby." I pushed her in, and giggled evilly. I ran for Shannon who ran away from me. I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him toward the water but he picked me over his shoulder and walked toward the water. I flipped over his shoulder when we got closer to the water and I was to his back now, I pushed him in.

"I am IronWoman!" I screamed causing everyone to laugh at me. I flexed, and danced a happy dance. I felt someone throw me over their shoulder, I giggled knowing it was Jeff by the long rainbow hair. I squealed when he jumped into the lake with me still on his shoulder.

I went to the top of the water and looked at Jeff with a smile and started to laugh, "Jeff, throwing me in wont phase me. I'm a fish!" I screamed everyone laughed. Jeff smirked at me then winked.

...

After a long day at Fantasy Lake (which was awesome). Some lifeguard came up to the group, he looked at me and smiled, "Hey, I'm Ken." He extended his hand.

I shook his hand and smiled, "Well I'm Danielle."

"And-" Ken continued, "I saw you earlier and didn't know how to approach this but, you're really pretty, and well. Can I get your number?"

I giggled, "Well, sure." I said and he handed me a pen and a piece of paper. I wrote my number on it, and handed it back to him, "Here you go."

He smiled at me, "Thank you, I'll text you later." He winked at me, and I giggled.

I looked back at the group and they all gave me a weird look, "What?" I asked innocently, "I'm single, and I can't mingle?"

They all laughed except for Jeff who just gave Ken a weird glance. We all walked to the locker rooms which were separate (of course) I had already slipped my shorts on. I walked out and Jeff had his shirt in hand. I grabbed my shirt and was about to slip it on until it flew out of my hand and into the water, "Son of a bitch." I cursed, and Reby laughed.

"I didn't like that top anymore. See you sucker." Reby waved bye to shirt.

I pouted, "Guess I gotta walk out like this."

Jeff walked up to us and smiled, "Here-" He handed me his jersey.

"No. I wouldnt-"

"I insist. We wont want other guys flirting with you and trying to get your number. Now would we?"

I shrugged, "I don't mind. I'm not in a relationship." I giggled and took his shirt, "Thank you."

He smiled, "No problem."

I slipped on the jersey and it was way to big for me, not so much like he was fat just that it was really big, but I liked the fabric and it actually smelled really good. I smiled at him and hit his arm playfully, "I look better with it."

He chuckled, "Ya-" He said, he put his head down and walked away.

I made a face and looked at Reby, "What was that about?"

Reby shrugged, "I don't know."

I shrugged and walked over to the car, and checked my phone (which I left in the car) I had a message from Adrien. I put my phone down on the seat and put my hair up in a careless bun. I grabbed my phone and looked at the text.

_Good! I'm glad! Have fun in NC, but can I come out sometime? I want to see my sissy! Miss ya tons!_

I giggled and hit the reply button.

_Of course you can! I don't think Jeff will mind. I miss you too! Maybe Zachary can some? And maybe my sister and Addi! I hope Jeff will let them! You'll love everyone. They are awesome here!_

Send.

"Hey-" I jumped and looked behind me. Jeff, he smiled I think he's trying to scare me now, "Who were you texting?"

"Um... My friend Adrien."

Jeff nodded and got into the car, he looked tired. I smiled at him, "You okay?" I asked him.

He was looking at his hands, "Um-" He looked up at me, "Ya. I'm fine. Just thinking."

"'Bout what?"

Jeff shrugged, and looked back down "Everything..."

I nodded and slid in next to him, "You know how you said that if I ever need to talk to someone, that I can talk to you?" He nodded, and I touched his arm, "If you need anyone to talk to. You can talk to me."

He looked up at me and smiled, "Thank you."

I smiled back, "No problem."

...

I fell asleep on the way to the house. When I woke up I noticed I was on Jeff's shoulder, and he was asleep to.

I sighed and moved my head leaning it against the back of the seat.

"You didn't have to move."

I looked over at Jeff who still had his eyes closed, I shrugged, "Well I did."

He opened his eyes, "If you want to sleep you can." He looked at me with tired eyes.

I smiled slightly, "I'm fine."

"You don't look comfortable."

I looked at him, "You are going to keep arguing with me. Aren't you?" He nodded slowly and smirked, I giggled, "Fine." I sighed and put my head on his shoulder I saw a small smile appear on his face. I looked down at his abdomen, which was covered by his arms, I sighed and closed my eyes letting sleep take over.

...

"Guys!" I opened my eyes slowly hearing Matt, "We are here."

I sighed and moved away from Jeff who groaned a bit. I got out of the car, and Jeff followed me out. I looked at Reby who fell asleep on the way back as well. Then I looked at my arms, "I got some sun." I said looking at my now tanner arms.

Reby smiled, "You could be mistaken for a Latin now."

I giggled, "Ya, cause of the hair, but my eyes aren't brown."

Reby smiled and walked into the house.

...

Me and Jeff went back to Jeff's house, which I guess Beth wasn't home. I looked at Jeff with a rose eyebrow, "Where's Beth?"

"Probably work."

"Probably?"

He shrugged, "Ya. Probably, you know it's Wednesday. We got to go to TNA tomorrow."

I nodded, "Figured that."

Jeff walked toward the kitchen, "You hungry?"

"Ya-" I looked around, "Where's Ruby?"

"Beth's mom's most likely. I told her we wont be home for a little while."

I nodded, "Well, today was fun."

Jeff chuckled, "Real fun."

I felt my phone vibrate and I looked at it, it was a number I didn't know.

_Hey it's Ken, and u wanna go out sometime?_

I giggled and texted back.

_The second you start texting me with you, and not u. Yes I will._

I put my phone back into my pocket and looked at Jeff, who was giving me a weird look, "Ken texted me."

He sighed and looked back at the fridge. I felt my phone vibrate and I looked at it.

_Sorry. I will try next time, I swear. So do you?_

I hit the reply button.

_I said I did, didn't I? Name the time and day._

Send.

I went to twitter.

_Hey CBG. I had fun with my homeboys and my homegirl today at Fantasy Lake! Going somewhere tomorrow. Tune in, I have some surprises for you guys._

Tweet.

A text message alert appeared on my phone and I looked at it.

_Saturday? 8 o'clock?_

I smiled to myself, I looked at Jeff, "Hey-" He turned around, "We doing anything Saturday?"

"No."

"Okay."

I texted him back.

_Sounds swell! See you then (:_

Send

"Why?"

I looked up at Jeff, "Um, Ken wanted to take me out."

Jeff made a face, and nodded, "Kay." He said and turned around. I made a face, every time I bring Ken up, Jeff got weird. I sighed. Whatever.

I looked at Twitter.

I had a tweet from Reby.

**OfficialDanielleDowny:** _Sure did, homegirl! Gotta do it again, soon!_

I smiled, and put my phone down, "Hey, Um. I think I'm just going to go to sleep."

Jeff nodded still not looking at me. I sighed and started to walked away, "Goodnight." I said slowly.

"'Night." He said without looking at me. I sighed and walked upstairs.

I really don't know what I did wrong to make him mad, but he seemed pretty pissed off, and I really didn't like it. Whatever I did, I guess he didn't like. But whatever.

...To be Continued...

_Author's Note: This story isn't on like a schedule or anything, like Love Conquers All. It's just when I finish a chapter, I post. So, there will be really early updates, and really late updates. _

_That is all._

_With love,  
__Yellie_


	8. Chapter 7

Danielle P.O.V

I heard my alarm clock go off, I groaned and turned around.

6 am. Good, no one turned it off.

I giggled and got up out of bed looking down at my black shorts and white tank top. I sighed and grabbed my suitcase which I packed yesterday before falling asleep.

I put my suitcase on my bed. Or well, Jeff's bed (kinda) Jeff's guest bed. I sighed and put on a pair of jeans and a white tank top, with a button up plaid over shirt, that wasn't really button up.

I walked downstairs and looked around, everyone was probably asleep. I sighed and walked out of the house, guess no better time to go for a jog.

I put my headphones in and started to run.

...

I sighed as I walked toward the lake after a 40 minute run. I looked at the lake and smiled, it was beautiful especially with the sun hitting it like that. I smiled at took my IPhone taking a picture of the lake.

I looked at the picture, it looked awesome. I smiled at my handy work, then sighed. I wiped some of the sweat off of my forehead, and walked toward the house. I opened the door and walked toward the kitchen. I opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle.

"Hey-" I choked on the water that I was drinking. I turned around and looked at Jeff with a glare, "I scared you again, didn't I?"

I sighed and took a drink of water, "A little bit."

"Where did you go?"

"Out for a run." I said taking another drink, "Had to get the cardio in before getting on a 2 hour flight."

Jeff smiled a little then nodded, "Reby and Matt are taking us to the airport."

I nodded and sighed noticing Beth wasn't anywhere in sight, "Where's Beth?"

"Mom's." Jeff answered plainly.

I nodded, "With Ruby?"

Jeff nodded slowly, "Ya."

...

Matt and Reby pulled up to the house, I looked out the window that was in my room. It had a little bench under the window where I would sit and read or paint or write. I sighed as I saw the car, "Matt's here." I shouted out.

I swung my legs over the edge and and hopped off of the bench. I grabbed my suitcase and walked downstairs. I sat on the couch and saw Jeff come downstairs, he smiled lazily at me.

I smiled at him, knowing something was up with him.

Matt and Reby came in, Matt took one look at Jeff and gave him a weird look. He looked at Reby, "Hey, can you help Danielle take her stuff out to the car. While I talk to Jeff?"

Reby nodded slowly and walked over to me, "C'mon homegirl."

I giggled and followed her out.

...

Jeff P.O.V

I gave Matt a lazy look, and sighed, "What?"

"What's up?" He asked giving me a concerned look. I knew he knew something was up, by the look he was giving me, "What's wrong?"

I sighed, "Well, me and Beth got into a fight." I said with a shrug.

He gave me a weird look, "Why?"

"I don't know-" I shrugged, "I just found myself getting pissed, and then she got mad and it just turned into a fight, it was to the point where she left."

"When?"

"Last night. She went to go pick up Ruby, and never came back. So I'm guessing she stayed the night at her mom's."

Matt nodded, "So you don't know why you fought? You guys just did?"

"Ya, and it was the first time we fought in months." I sighed, "It's whatever."

"No, no. It's not whatever."

I closed my eyes I felt anger well up inside of me, "Matt, I told you. We fought, because I was pissed, I don't know why. I just did. She started to fight back to, then she got pissed and well. She left."

"I know, you told me that, why were you pissed."

"I don't know!"

Matt rolled his eyes, "That's not a good enough answer. You do to."

"No, I don't."

...

Danielle P.O.V

Me and Reby starred at the door I heard Jeff and Matt shouting at each other. Me and Reby glanced at each other. Reby sighed, "I'm going in there before anything bad happens."

"I will to."

Reby and I walked up to the door and opened it, Matt and Jeff were at each others noses.

I looked at Reby and we walked up to them, I put my hands on Jeff's chest and pushed him away from Matt, "Hey-" I said to him in a whisper trying to get him to calm down while Reby talked to Matt, "You alright?"

Jeff looked down at me and gave me a small smile, "Ya..." He looked back up at Matt, "I'm peachy."

I shook my head and put my hands on his shoulders, "Whatever you two are fighting about, can't be as important as losing anyone, right?"

Jeff blinked and looked down at me, "Ya."

"Then stop fighting, it's in the past now. Don't be bitter, don't make stupid choices, like you said are mistakes define who we are, don't let this stupid mistake do that." I smiled at him, "So, calm down, okay?"

Jeff tilted his head to the side, and smiled, "Okay."

I sighed and moved away from him, I looked at Matt and Reby who looked at me with both shock and being impressed, I smiled, "I'm a good talker." I looked at Jeff and smiled, "and I make sense. Most of the time." I looked back at Reby and Matt, "So are we going to go?"

Matt nodded, "Ya. Let's go."

I looked at Jeff, and smiled at him before walking out, Reby got into the passenger seat and Matt got into to drivers seat. Me and Jeff were in the back.

...

I sighed when we got to the airport, I never liked the airport. Ever. I just didn't like flying, but I liked traveling the world and wrestling. So I had to cope.

Matt looked at us and smiled, "Well, here you are."

I smiled at him, "Thanks Matt."

He nodded at me and looked at Jeff who smiled at him. Matt smiled back, "Give me a call when you're on your way back, so I can pick you up."

Jeff nodded and got out of the car, Matt sighed. "Matt-" He looked at me, "He's a little angry, just let him cool off, he'll be okay after that." I gave Matt a hug and got out of the car. I followed Jeff into the airport.

...

I sighed, as I sat in my seat, Jeff was placed next to me. I saw some guy take the window seat before I could.

Bastard.

I sighed and leaned my head back on the seat, and closed my eyes.

"You don't look comfortable." I opened one eye and looked at Jeff who was looking at me.

"We are not fighting about this."

"No we aren't. It's a debate."

"Well, you lose."

"No I'll win."

"No."

"Yes." I looked at him and he had a smile plastered on his face, "C'mon, why do you care? I just don't want you to be uncomfortable."

I giggled, "I'm comfortable."

"You're a liar."

I pursed my lips and looked at him. He smiled at me. I rolled my eyes and put my head on his shoulder, "You're impossible." I mumbled

He chuckled, "I know."

...

"Danielle." I let my eyes flutter open, I saw Jeff looking at me with a questionable glance, "You alright?"

I nodded strangely, "Ya...Why?"

"Cause you were talking in your sleep-" He whispered to me, "and you started to cry."

I blinked. I was, I did? "Really?" He nodded, "I-"

He cut me off, "What were you dreaming about?"

"I'm not to sure..."

He gave me a weird glance, "You alright now?"

I shrugged, "Ya, I'm fine. What did I say?"

"Nothing-" Jeff sighed, "Mumbles really, but every once in a while you would say no, or don't go."

I sighed, knowing I was most likely dreaming about my mother. I rested my head back, "If you want to use me as a pillow again, I don't care. You were just crying and well... I wanted to know why."

I giggled and rested my head on his shoulder, once again letting sleep take over.

...

"Danielle-" My eyes opened, when I heard Jeff's voice, I looked at him through tired eyes, "We're here."

I nodded and yawned. I stretched, I rubbed my eyes and got up.

...

I was leaning my head against the window of the rental car me and Jeff had. I was extremely tired, "Hey-" I saw Jeff give me a sideways glance, "Can you stop by a gas station?"

"Ya-" He gave me another sideways glance, "Why?"

"I need an energy drink before I fall asleep."

I heard Jeff chuckled, "You are really tired all the time aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. Did you think I was lying?"

"No, I believed you, just-" He shrugged, "I don't know, but ya I'll stop by a gas station."

"Okay, thank you." I said leaning against the window again, and looking at the Texas terrain.

Yep. We were in Huston, Texas, on our way to Austin.

...

I got back into the car after getting 2 Monsters and a RedBull. No not all for tonight, a just in case thing.

I sighed and grabbed the monster opening it up and taking a drink, I made a face as the bubbling drink slid down my throat. Jeff gave me a sideways look then shook his head.

"What?" I asked taking another drink.

"Nothing." He said and drove off.

...

Me and Jeff got to the arena shortly after that. I hopped out and walked in closely followed by Jeff, when I walked in I saw to different girls talking to each other. One girl was pretty short about 5'3'' with medium length hair (that was a light brown) and she was really tan. I didn't catch the front of her mainly because she wasn't facing me.

The other was taller, almost my height (maybe) she was blonde with some brown streaks, you could tell that she was a kind of preppy girl.

I made a face, then looked at Jeff who smiled at me. I nodded toward the two girls, he looked behind me, "Hey guys." He said.

The two girls turned around and looked at Jeff, one was Mickie James. I recognized her, the other still unrecognizable.

"Hey Jeff." I heard Mickie say with a wide smile plastered on her face.

"Hey Jeff." The blonde girl said afterward. Both of them gave me weird glances.

Jeff turned and looked at me with a smile, "Hey girls-" He steered me toward them, "This is Danielle, she um, she's the new girl everyone has heard about. You know? The one from RoH."

Mickie looked at me and smiled widely, "Well Hi! I'm Mickie." She held out her hand.

I smiled and grabbed her hand shaking it, "Nice to meet you, I'm Danielle Downy. As Jeff just said."

I looked at the blonde girl who gave me a smile, "I'm Jamie Szantyr, but most people know me as Velvet Sky."

I smiled at her and shook her extended hand, "Danielle Downy."

"So when are you debuting?" Mickie asked with a rose eyebrow.

I shrugged, "Tim said in about 2 months."

"Tim always changes his mind, you'll probably debut when most needed."

I made a face at Jamie who had said that, then I chuckled, "Okay." I said making a face, she was a sweet girl, but needed to keep her comments to herself.

"Danielle!" I looked behind Mickie and Jamie. Matt Morgan. I gave him a face and smiled at him

"Matt." I said as he approached us.

He looked at Jamie and Mickie, "Ladies-" He said then looked at Jeff, "Hey Jeff." He gave Jeff what looked like a 'man' hug.

Their height differences and body mass were so different, it was funny. Jeff looked like a stick compared to Matt. I giggled, and got a few weird glances from Jeff and Matt, "What?" Jeff asked.

I tried to fight a smile, "Um, nothing. Just-" I paused, "um, your height differences and body masses are so different. It's kind of funny."

Jeff squinted his eyes at me, "What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing-" They gave me a weird look, "nothing bad at least."

Matt chuckled, "Anyways, um, Tim wants to see you."

"Oh, cool." I nodded, "Where is his office?"

He chuckled, "C'mon I'll take you."

I smiled at him then looked at Jeff, "I'll talk to you later." He nodded but looked kind of pissed off. I gave him a weird glance, then looked at Mickie and Jamie, "Nice meeting you guys." They smiled at me and I walked away with Matt who occasionally would brush his arm against mine.

I smiled at him, "So, why does Tim want to see me?"

"I talked to him, and he thought it was best to tell you your first angle."

"Why were you talking to Tim?"

"Um-" He looked down, and I could swore I saw him blush. Aw, the big skyscraper is blushing, how cute (in a totally non-sarcastic way... wait that sounded sarcastic to... I'M NOT BEING SARCASTIC, it was actually cute.) "I wanted to know what date you were coming in."

"He said two months."

"He always changes his mind depending on storylines and I wanted you to come in sooner rather than later, we need some changes here and I think the TNA fans will like you."

I giggled, "You just want to see me more often." I was joking and you could clearly tell.

"Well that to."

I looked at him and he smiled at me. I looked down and blushed, "I was kidding." I said in a small voice.

"I know-" I looked at him, "but I wasn't."

I blushed again, and we stopped at a door, "This it?"

"Yep-" He paused, "Um, if you want to um, see some sights here in Austin I know a place it's pretty cool."

"Are you trying to ask me out on a date?" I asked with a smile.

"If you want to put it that way-" He looked up at me, "then yes. I think you are a very sweet woman and I would love to get to know you better."

I giggled, "Well. I would love to go on a date with you. How about after the show? Pick me up at my hotel room-" He smiled and nodded as response. I stepped closer to him and tip-toed and kissing his cheek, "See you later." I walked into Tim's office.

"Danielle!" Tim proclaimed, I giggled, "Heard the talking between you and Matt-" I blushed, "Maybe not talking and flirting in front of a office you might give me ideas." He smiled at me, "Anyways. Matt probably told you that I wanted to talk to you about your first angle."

I smiled, "Yes, he did."

"Well, sit down and lets talk."

I nodded and sat down on the chair located in front of Tim's desk, "So-" Tim said, "I want you to come in on a Pay-Per-View when Brooke is defending her title. I was thinking that after the match you come in and just destroy everyone in the ring the champion and the contender or contenders. That'll get you started then you'll come in the next week you wont say much, but you'll be heard."

I smiled, "I like it."

"And then sooner or later the fans will get bored of your character-" I rose an eyebrow, "they always do for everyone. So we will probably throw in some kind of love story."

I nodded, "That's fine."

"And by the looks of you and Matt hitting it off like that, Matt just might be the 'guy' in your love story. Unless other people believe you have more chemistry with someone else and think you should be with them instead."

I giggled, "Okay. So when am I going to start?"

"Well, the next PPV date is July 8th. So why not make it then?"

"But that's not even a month away..."

"Well, you have enough experience to debut and wrestle, but you'll still be trained by Amy and Jeff for the most part, but I'm also thinking about introducing Amy as your trainer and making you be like another version of Lita, just in form of your character Angel."

I giggled, "What change my hair red and wear my pants so baggy they show a thong?"

Tim's eyes brightened up, "That's genius!" He proclaimed, "Sure, it'll mean that Amy will have to come in every now and then and be introduced as a friend and become somewhat of a 'heel' but I mean who wouldn't love that. Oh, this is terrific! I love it."

"Woah, Tim. Slow your role. I was only kidding."

"But I'm not. I have to bring this by Ms. Carter."

"Um, okay... so we are done here, right?"

"Right. I'm going to go see Ms. Carter."

I nodded and got up basically sprinting out of there. When I opened the door I saw Matt sitting on a chair looking at his phone, I walked up to him, "Hey?"

He looked up and smiled, "Hey-" He stood up, "How'd it go?"

"Um, great I guess. He was talking about making Amy come in as my trainer, and me turn into a little Amy basically."

Matt chuckled, "That'll happen."

"I was joking and said that I could dye my hair to red and wear pants so baggy they show a thong and he took it literally, like he got so excited."

Matt laughed, "Ya, I bet. Don't joke around about stuff like that, he'll take it and make it into something, it's both good and bad. So when does he want you to start?"

"At the next PPV."

"Really? That's great."

"You don't think it's to soon?"

"Not at all. I mean you have 5 years of experience you're ready."

I nodded and sighed, "Well, do you know where Jeff's locker room is?"

"Um, ya. I'll take you there." He started in the other direction I followed him, "So whats the deal?"

"With?"

"You and Hardy? I mean... why was he chosen to show you around?"

"Aww, is someone jealous?" I nudged him and he chuckled, "And to answer your question, I don't know... just that Amy is training me and Jeff and Amy are good friends I guess."

Matt nodded, "Makes sense, Amy will be more comfortable with hanging around people she knows rather than people she doesn't."

"Ya. Exactly."

"So you and Hardy you guys friends?"

I giggled, "More like close acquaintances. Why do you ask?"

Matt shrugged, "I don't know. Just that me and him were talking while you were talking to Tim and he said somethin' about getting into a fight with his girl... and I just thought-"

"That it was because of me?" I looked at Matt with a rose eyebrow and with a shocked expression, "No, no, no, no, no. Say what you will, but I will never ever hit on, flirt or do anything with a married man or a man that is in a committed relationship with someone. It just isn't me." I shrugged, "So no, not about me."

Matt nodded, "Well good."

I giggled, "Why did you think me and Jeff were something more?"

Matt shrugged, "I don't know, just that whenever I came up to you guys and talked to you he looked mad."

"Matt I can assure you that there is nothing between me and Jeff. Maybe a friendship of some sort but not anything more than that."

"Cool, cool-" We stopped in front of a door, "Well this is it."

I smiled at Matt and kissed him on his cheek, "Thank you, and see you later?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

I smiled at him and he walked away. I watched him for a second and turned to the door, I knocked on it.

I heard a faint 'come in' from the inside. I opened the door and Jeff looked up from the position he was sitting in and smiled, "Hey-" He said standing up, "Um, how did you know where to go?"

"Matt showed me..."

"You and Morgan, huh?"

"What? A single woman cant try to find someone?"

"I never said anything against it." He said looking away from me and disregarding me. I don't understand, every time a subject like this comes up he always gets weird.

"What's wrong."

I heard him sigh, "Nothing is wrong." He sounded bitter

"You're acting like it is..."

He put his head on his locker and sighed, "I'm going to get ready for my match." He grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom.

I sighed and sat down in a chair I didn't understand why he was so upset. I didn't want him to be. I ran a hand through my hair, and sighed once again.

I looked across the room and saw a small couch, I walked over to it and laid down curling my knees up to my stomach and snuggling against the comfortable couch.

I closed my eyes and let sleep consume me.

...

I yawned and let my eyes flutter open, I felt warm, warmer than usual. I looked at the blanket that laid on top of me.

I rose an eyebrow, and looked around there was no sign of Jeff anywhere. I sighed and got up slowly stretching as I did so. I walked outside and looked around, there was commotion and talking everywhere it wasn't quiet. I sighed and walked back into the locker room.

I sat down on the couch and sighed. Flashbacks of me and Jeff's conversation flashed through my head.

Did we get into a fight?

I ran a hand through my tangled hair and sighed. I got up and grabbed my brush from my bag and brushed my hair down.

I grabbed a towel and went into the shower, I waited until the room filled with steam before I hopped in.

...

When I was done I wrapped myself in a towel and walked out into the locker room. I grabbed a white tank top and a plaid button over shirt, with a pair of ripped jean shorts. I heard the locker room door open. I looked up and Jeff was standing there with a rose eyebrow. I giggled, "Sorry. I just took a shower-" I lifted up so I was standing tall instead of bending over, "How was your um, match?"

Jeff shrugged, "I lost."

I nodded awkwardly, then sighed, "I'm going to get changed." I said in a monotonously way. I walked into the bathroom and got dressed. I looked at my dripping wet hair, I put the towel on my hair and started to dry it slightly. When I thought it was somewhat dry I grabbed my blowdryer and blow dried my hair.

When my hair was dry it was full of curls I sighed and grabbed my straightener. I straightened my hair and applied some make up. I think I'm just going to leave with Matt now, cause I mean... Jeff doesn't exactly seem like he's extremely happy.

I looked up into the mirror at my eyes. They seemed lighter than usual, normally they were dark, now they were lighter and somewhat sad looking. I mean my eyes normally made me look like I was sad but they mad me look even more sad. I sighed and threw my hair onto one of my shoulders. My hair went down the to middle of my back so when I threw it over my shoulder like that, it was down to about my chest and a little bit after. When my hair was straightened it was way longer than that.

I sighed and walked out of the bathroom. Jeff was sitting on the couch that I had recently slept on, I gave him a sideways look, and looked at my bag. I sighed then looked at Jeff, "I'm going to go walk around..." I said. I saw Jeff nod out of the corner of my eye.

I sighed, somewhat angrily and walked out, I walked around for a bit then saw Matt he was standing there looking at his phone. I walked up to him, "Hey you."

He turned around and smiled at me brightly, "Hi-" He rose an eyebrow, "What's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just, you don't look exactly happy."

"It's nothing, just that Jeff was acting really weird, and well-" I shrugged, "I had to walk around or else the silence was going to drive me nuts."

Matt chuckled, "How is he acting weird?"

"He just seems mad-" I said making a face, "I don't know why."

"Probably because him and Beth got into a fight-" Matt shrugged, "She called him up after the match and it didn't sound so good."

"Really?"

"Ya. There was um, there was a lot of cursing..."

I giggled, "Great, so Beth's probably going to be pissed at me, she already hates me enough as it is."

"Okay-" Matt said making a face, "2 questions-" He held up two fingers, then one, "Why does she not like you?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, she just always gave me a cold shoulder, you know?"

Matt nodded, "And why would she be even more pissed at you?"

"Well, because they started fighting whenever I came in, it's only probable to blame me for it-" I shrugged, "But if she does...I'll just move into a hotel or somethin'"

Matt nodded, "I understand that. Are you and Jeff staying in the same hotel."

I shrugged, "As far as I know..."

"Well, if you guys have any problems you are welcome to come by my room."

I smiled at Matt, "Thank you."

Me and him starred at each other for a while, and we slowly started to lean in.

Wait!

I barely know the guy!

I cleared my throat before our lips met, "Um, I'm going to have to get my stuff." I said softly.

"You leaving?"

I gulped, "Ya. I mean Jeff's my ride, so when he leaves I leave."

"Well, I could give you a ride. It'd be easier I mean so we can go sight seeing now, and I can take you back later. Let Jeff cool off."

I smiled at Matt, "Sounds awesome-" I kissed his cheek, "I'll be right back."

I walked away from Matt with a big smile on my face, I went to Jeff locker room. I starred at the door for a bit then knocked, "You decent?" I said in a soft voice.

"Ya." I heard him say on the other side of the door.

I opened the door, and looked at Jeff who was still sitting on the couch, I gave him a face a sighed, "Hey, um, me and Matt planned on going sight seeing or whatever he said-" I giggled slightly, "but he said that we could go now and he would take me to the hotel later, so-"

Jeff huffed, "Are you asking me permisson?" He rose an eyebrow and started to chuckle, "Thats pretty funny."

"I'm not asking you for permisson, I'm telling you because we drove here together normally people would drive out together..."

Jeff chuckled, "If you're going to go, go." He said somewhat bitterly.

I sighed, then rolled my eyes, he sounded pissed again. I huffed, then made a face I grabbed my bag, and walked out.

Fuck it.

If he wants to be pissed.

Let him.

I walked up to where me and Matt were and he was still standing there. He smiled at me, "How'd it go?"

"Um, he's still pissed..." I sighed, "but it's whatever, if he wants to be pissed, let him, he can kiss my ass." Matt chuckled, "Anyway, let's not let Jeff cloud our night, c'mon." Me and him walked out.

...

Me and Matt were walking in the park, laughing at something random like a guy wearing a cowboy hat.

I pointed to a guy, "Look, obviously your modern day Texas buisnessman, cowboy hat _and_ a suit. Very offical." I started to laugh along with Matt.

We were having a great time! I loved it. But something just didn't feel right, you know? I like Matt, but it just felt weird.

Matt looked at his phone, it was almost 12 am. He made a face, "Uh-oh, you wanna start headin' back?"

I gave him a small smile, "Sure."

...

After a 15 minute drive back Matt walked me to the hotel room Jeff and me occupied, I looked at it, then turned around and smiled at Matt who was wearing a tight black shirt with jeans on. I smiled at him, "Thank you for a wonderful evening"

"You're welcome." He said with a smile.

I giggled, I leaned forward and kissed his cheek, "Goodnight."

"'Night-" He leaned forward and lowered his voice to a whisper, "If anything happens, call me."

I giggled, "Will do." I turned around and opened the door I slowley walked in until I heard a TV. I rose an eyebrow and walked into the living room of the hotel room I saw Jeff sleeping in an uncomfortable position on the couch. I giggled slightly at his face, I walked up to him and shook him slightly, "Hey-" I said in a whisper, "Jeff?"

He groaned, but his eyes slowly started to open, he looked around some like everything was new to him. He stretched and yawned. He looked down at me through squints, "Danielle?"

I giggled, "Yes. What are you doing?"

"Um-" He looked around then rubbed the back of his neck, "I think I fell asleep watching TV." He looked at his watch, "It's almost 1. Did you just get back?"

I giggled, "Yes, did I have a curfew?"

He chuckled, "No. Just asking-" He sighed, "Did you have fun sight seeing?"

"Um, we really didn't see anything-" He rose an eyebrow suspiously, "But we didn't do anything like that-" I giggled, "we just walked around, and laughed at everyone wearing a cowboy hat."

Jeff chuckled, "Sounds fun."

"It actually was. I think I laughed so hard to the point I almost cried." I giggled, and sat down by Jeff, "What about you? Just sit here and watch TV?"

Jeff chuckled, "As lame as that sounds. Ya." He yawned once more.

I giggled, "Well, I'm going to get changed, be right back. If you fall asleep I'm going to leave you in the uncomfortable position." I giggled and hit his leg playfully.

I got up and walked toward a room, it was empty so I'm guessing this was my room, I sat my stuff on the bed, I grabbed a pair of green shorts and a black tank top. I unbuttoned my plaid over shirt and threw it on the bed, I slid the white tank top over my head I threw it on the bed and placed a hand on my stomach which was filled with butterflies for some strange reason. I slid my jeans shorts off and kicked them onto the bed. I put my black tank top on, then slid the green short on.

I looked down at my tan legs, which were basically all muscle. I giggled and walked outside Jeff was sitting on the couch he was starting to dose in and out.

I giggled and sat down by him, "Tired?"

Jeff looked at me through tired eyes but managed a small smile, "Slightly." He chuckled, "I saw you managed to find your room."

I giggled, "Weird right?" I giggled even more, "Um, ya. Found it."

He looked at my outfit and chuckled, "Nice PJ's."

"Says you. You're sitting sleeping in your day clothes."

He chuckled, "I sleep in my boxers, Danielle."

I waved it off, "I've seen you in your swimsuit, and I've even seen your brother in only boxers-" He rose an eyebrow, "Don't ask. Long story short, Reby was embarressed-" He chuckled, "If I come home to see you in your boxers, I wouldn't care-" I shrugged, "I probably wouldn't even notice."

Jeff chuckled, "Liar-" I rose an eyebrow at him, "I'm sexy."

I laughed, like legit laugh out loud. I looked at Jeff who looked hurt a little, "Sorry did I hurt your ego?" I laughed, "Jeff I've seen a lot of men half naked, the only guy I would ever actually freak out if I saw in person half naked would be Channing Tatum-" I looked forward, "Now that man-" I looked at Jeff, "Is sexy." I giggled at Jeff face, "Not to say that your ugly, because you're not. You're a very attractive man."

Jeff chuckled, "Really?"

"Ya, but not saying that you yourself is the most attractive, I especially like your eyes."

Jeff made a face that made me giggle, "What's so special about my eyes?"

"Have you seen them? The color is awesome! Mine are sorta stupid and weird"

He chuckled, "Thank you, and no they are not, weird is a good thing they are different which means no one will be like that." I giggled, "May I add, that I like your smile-" I rose an eyebrow, "Not just because of a cheesy reason, because when you laugh and I mean laugh, laugh, or smile really big you scrunch your nose up, and your eyes turn kind of asian."

I giggled, then looked down and blushed, "Well thank you-" I turned toward him, "How about we play 20 questions. To get to know each other counting we will be spending a lot of time together."

"Hm, okay. Favorite color?"

"Lime green or neon. Favorite band?"

"Pearl Jam. Favorite singer?"

I paused, "Probably Carrie Underwood or Miranda Lambert but they change all the time." I paused, "Favorite sport?"

"Other than wrestling, baseball. Favorite movie?"

"Any horror film, but I do enjoy the Saw series and Paranormal series. I also will like any comedy as long as it matches my kind of comedy like any Madea movie-" He nodded, "Whens your birthday?"

"August 31st 1977. Favorite gem?"

I giggled, "Weird question, but emerald-" He rose an eyebrow, "it matches my favorite color therefore I like it. Favorite wrestler."

"Sting, Shawn Michaels. What do you look for most in a person?"

I giggled, "Defiantly personality. I don't care about anything else. Favorite TV show?"

"Oh, that's hard. I like Kings of Queens. Favorite comedian."

"Dave Chappelle."

...

It continued like that, until we both got extremely tired. I yawned and rubbed my eyes, then looked at Jeff lazily, Jeff rose an eyebrow, "Tried?"

I giggled, "Slightly." I said copying him from earlier.

He chuckled, "Well it's 2:30 maybe we should go to bed."

I giggled, "Maybe." I stood up, followed by Jeff who also stood up. I smiled at him, then felt my phone vibrate I grabbed my phone and looked at it.

My sister was calling me.

At 3 in the morning?

I sighed and answered, "Hello?"

"You're awake?"

I giggled, "Well, I was about to go to sleep, but you called. What's up?"

"Nothin' Addy is awake, and I got bored."

"She needs to eat?"

"Yep, yep."

"Well, isn't that teriffic." I smiled to myself, "How is the little baby?"

"She's doing good. She's big. She misses you."

"Well tell her I miss her to."

She giggled on the other side of the phone, "Will do-" She paused, "She is starting to fall asleep, so I'll text you later."

I giggled, "Okay."

"Bye, love you."

"Bye, love you too." I hung up.

Jeff rose an eyebrow, "Baby?"

"My niece. That was my sister."

"Calling at 3 am?"

I giggled, "You're a dad. You should know babies wake up at wee hours in the morning to eat."

He chuckled, "Ya. My bad it's been a long time since Ruby's done that." He ran a hand through his hair, "Goodnight."

I smiled at him, "'Night." I hit his arm playfully and walked into my bedroom. I smiled and grabbed the clothes I kicked onto the bed earlier into my bag, I crawled into my bed and let sleep consume me.

...

Jeff P.O.V

I groaned as I woke up, I looked at the clock on the hotel nightstand. 4:30 am. I sighed, and slowly got up.

I needed a drink.

I walked out and went into the hotel kitchen, I sighed when I looked in it. I grabbed a water and took a drink.

I started to head back, but something in me told me to go to the living room. I walked into the living room, I saw a sleeping form in the chair. I rose an eyebrow and walked up to the sleeping form.

Danielle.

I tilted my head to the side, she was sitting straight up with her head in her hand which was placed on the arm rest. She didn't look very comfortable, but she seemed pretty content.

I put my drink to the side, and kneeled in front of her. She seemed so peaceful.

Her saddened eyes which were normally filled with regret and guilt were closed. Her hair which would normally be down and straight, was now placed into a careless bun and I saw a little curl that escaped the tight bun.

I smiled to myself slightly, and stood up straight, I slipped my hand under her legs and put my arm on the back of her neck to support her head. I lifted her up bridal style and walked her to her room. I kicked the door open fully and walked up to the bed. I moved some the messed up blankets with my arm and placed her down on the bed. I slipped the covers over her and up to her neck.

I turned around to walk out, when I heard her stir, I turned around and watched her stretch and wake herself up. Her eyes opened into small squints, "Jeff?" She said softly.

I smiled at her, "You fell asleep on the chair in the living room, so I brought you in here."

She rose an eyebrow, in a confused way and pulled a face which made me chuckle, "I did? But-"

I cut her off, "Don't worry about it, we'll talk about it later. Just get some sleep."

She sighed and closed her eyes, I could tell by her breathing she had fallen asleep. I smiled to myself and traced her cheek bone with my thumb. She didn't stir or wake up, she just laid there peacefully asleep.

Wait.

I pulled my hand back quickly.

What am I doing?

I made a face at Danielle, who was still asleep.

Was I just caressing her cheek?

I made a face, and sighed, whatever went through my mind right there, needed to stop.

I looked away from Danielle for a couple of seconds, trying to figure everything out, but my eyes suddenly went back to her face, she was still asleep, but a small smile had appeared along with a small sigh. I tilted my head to the side and smiled at her.

She was.

Something else.

I chuckled to myself, and walked out closing the door behind me. I walked into the hotel living room and grabbed my water bottle. I threw the water bottle in the air and caught it in my hand with a smile on my face.

What made me so happy?

I shook my head and walked into my bedroom I got into the bed. I starred at the ceiling with a hand behind my head and another hand on my stomach, I had my legs crossed as well.

I sighed and smiled. Something in me just seemed to awaken, I felt different.

I turned around and closed my eyes.

...To be continued...

_Author's Note: Before you get any wrong ideas... I DO NOT have any problems with Beth Britt/Hardy. I just thought of this story and wanted to make it and she just so happened to be in it (well the story's bitch. Haha) _

_So before you make any assumptations. I have NO issues w/ her at all._

_In fact I think she is very pretty, and a very nice girl._

_I don't care if you hate on her (your opinion)_

_But I myself don't envy her._

_xoxo,_

_Yellie_


End file.
